Nothing More
by LexiTiara
Summary: (Ian Somerhalder fanfic Warning: BDSM) Tiara Green doesn't give into temptation easily but that changes when she meets a mysterious man, Ian Somerhalder. Her life is just starting everything is perfectly mapped out. Life couldn't get better is what she thought until Ian shows her a new lifestyle. How much of an influence will this new temptation have on Tiara?
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Appetite

_A/N: Here is the first chapter/preview I promised to Nothing More my new Ian Somerhalder fanfic I'm warning now there will either be a lot of lemons, not a lot of lemons but they will be very intense, or both:) I hope you enjoy please give your feedback I will love you forever_

* * *

**Point of View: Tiara Alexandria Green**

"Here are all of my Music Theory books. I pass my knowledge onto you my naïve new junior." I push the stack over to Rebekah smiling at her reaction.

"Are you serious? I will need all of this? Please tell me you left your notes in these encyclopedias!"

"Yes I did and the binder on top is all my old tests, quizzes, essays, reviews, and even more in class notes. Buy lots of notebooks because Mr. Payne is a stickler for sticking to paper 'You just don't change what isn't broken!'" I roll my eyes remembering all his rants.

"Oh my gosh you are a life saver T! I can't believe I'm stuck here without you for two more years."

"You will be fine you have plenty of friends, plenty of connections, brains, and beauty. Occasionally show off your best assets trust me it will come in handy on days that you don't want to answer questions."

"How?"

"Well if the professor is a man or lesbian they will fall for the I'm too pretty to be smart act. I used it on days where I slept in a couple extra minutes or felt out of it. You have a banging body Rebekah use it."

"Talking about banging." She gives me a conniving smile with a raised eyebrow staring behind me.

I turn around to see my boyfriend walking in wearing his usual C.E.O. attire making heads turn. Sometimes I had to pinch myself to make sure that this was real life where I got a sexy smart rich guy to call mine.

"Hey babe," He kisses my cheek then moves to Rebekah, "Hello hon," He kisses her cheek causing her to blush like crazy.

"Man! I lose Cody too since I'm losing you! Could this day get any worse?" She makes Cody and I laugh.

"I'm only a phone call away and he is still off limits."

"Ready to go beautiful?"

"Mhm," I get up and hug Rebekah saying my by goodbyes before taking Cody's hand and heading out the college doors for the last time. "I still cannot believe you drive a damn Lamborghini."

"We've been dating for six months… believe it baby."

I hop into the front seat and take a sigh of relief, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm graduating in three days. I'm done with school, homework, and stuffy professors! Ugh this feels amazing I should have a giant party get drunk a bit."

Cody releases a throaty laugh, "You will have a giant party after I get to see my gorgeous girlfriend walk across the stage. Are your parents flying over?"

"Nah they wanted to but I told them not to. By time they got here their bodies wouldn't be used to the time change so they would be asleep the whole time."

"You're not upset about it?"

"Nope. They send their best it's not as if they didn't want to come it's just a lot of work to get from the Philippines to San Diego."

"What about your brothers?"

"Yeah their coming but not staying to party family life has changed them. Is that going to be weird for you?"

"Not at all I've met them before and luckily they don't hate me."

"Is your brother coming?"

"Brother? You know I'm an only child."

"Oh c'mon!"

Cody glances at me then back at the road, "You mean my cousin."

"Mhm the mysterious cousin I have never seen and don't even know the name of."

"He's… complicated."

"Which is the reason I don't deserve the right to know his name? I'm not asking for a life story or anything only a first name."

"Why are you so hung up on this?"

"Never mind."

"Tiara don't do that."

"I'm not doing anything Cody. Don't you have to go back to work?"

"I don't have to you can say my boss came in."

"That's even more reason for you to go."

He takes out his phone and starts texting, which I usually disapprove of, but he is smart enough to do it at a stop light. "Since my girlfriend wants me to go back to work I will. Does that mean I'm taking you home?"

"Mhm want me to come by with food? You never eat."

"Chinese would be nice," Cody finishes with a megawatt smile creating a lethal combination with his blue eyes.

I get out the red Lamborghini and head up the pathway to my apartment. As I pull my keys out, arms wrap around my waist bringing me close, "Still mad at me?" He kisses up my neck then rests his head on my shoulder.

"Hmm maybe I don't know." I open the door finally and Cody lets me go.

"Still coming to see me?"

"Yup in maybe an hour or two."

He looks at his watch, "I might be running around so just wait in my office and I'll get there."

I place my hands on each side of his face and plant a kiss on his lips. "Okay you got it boss. Now get out of here before you end up in my bed."

He smiles and turns around heading back to his car. Cody throws a "Laters baby," over his shoulder.

After I close the door behind me, I head to my room to get changed since Bright Energy isn't the most casual place.

**Point of View: Ian Joseph Somerhalder**

I walk out of the elevator onto the tan marble floor. It's as if I feel the mood of the whole building change especially when I go up to the front desk.

"Uh good afternoon Mr. Somerhalder," _Poor girl still hasn't gotten used to seeing me around._

"Same to you Janice is Mr. Caldwell in?"

"No he stepped out for a moment but he should be back soon."

I make my way to his office where of course he isn't in. I sit down behind the glass desk looking at the masses of papers I have to look over. I have a good pace set until I let my mind wander to places it shouldn't be.

_I really need a new sub she could make visits here much more fun. I don't necessarily do one-night stands but that's sounding better every day. I need something different maybe a brunette they have something that makes them more appealing. Last one I had was number two so brunette sounds good right now._

Snapping me out of my deep thought is the door opening. I'm ready to unleash my wrath but it's pushed to the back of my throat when I see who it is. A girl gifted in all the right places walks in wearing a pink shirt with sleeves that go to her elbows, a tan skirt that stops in the middle of her thighs, a thin brown and gold belt that shows off her hourglass shape and gold wedges. When she turns around I can't help but stare at her ass with just a slight bend I could probably see her hidden world.

I was too absorbed with her body to even notice her long dark brown hair. Who in the hell just served me this goddess on a golden platter? _Lord is that you?_

She turns around towards me and freezes her brown eyes on my blues. "I'm so sorry I didn't know that anyone would be in here."

"No it's fine please have a seat," I rise out of my chair and gesture towards the black couch.

She looks at it then back at me then down at her hands, "You look busy anyways sir I'll just leave."

I begin to walk closer to her but stop when I hear sir come from her plump light rose colored lips._ Oh my gosh could she be any more perfect of a sub? _"Not at all I deserve a break anyways."

She timidly looks up at me then sits down crossing one smooth tan leg over the other. I sit down in the chair across from her only a coffee table separating us. Being closer I can see a tad bit through her shirt seeing two perfect hills in a black bra that I would love to explore it takes all my power not to bend her over and fuck her senseless.

Her eyes widen a tad when I trail my index finger back and forth over my bottom lip. "Um so what do you do around here?"

"A little bit of this a little bit of that. Mostly give people my John Hancock on whatever they need."

She swallows shifting slightly in her seat, "Oh so like an executive of some sort?"

"You could say that." She nods looking back down at her hands, "What's your name?"

"Tiara Green."

"Rolls off the tongue nicely. Do you mind me asking your age?"

"I'm twenty-three."

"So I assume that you are in college Ms. Green."

"You assume correctly."

"Major?"

"Creative writing minored in music."

"Logical choice why music?"

"It's my passion it can speak for you when you have lost your voice it can guide you when you have lost your way and when you need someone that understands what you're going through music is right there. It can describe what we think is the non-descriptive it can un-code the cryptic it can change your outlook on something give you a different perspective. One of the strongest weapons that the world has because that is one thing that will never change no matter what country you are in it can help people bond forgetting their differences."

"I completely agree."

She smiles then looks around the room, "Is there anything that you're passionate about?"

"Kind of self-explanatory when sitting in one of the most eco-friendly buildings in the United States but I have other passions."

"Like what?"

_Dominating over girls like you I absolutely love to spank them until their ass is red and I fuck them hard after._ "Hmm things where I have complete control over everything and everyone. My interests are a bit dark but none the less… entertaining."

She raises an eyebrow looking me up and down then blushes, "I should get going." Tiara gets up and heads towards the door but I follow her. I press my hand on the door from behind her closing it. I hear her intake of breath as her hand slides off the handle.

I lean down near her ear vanilla filling my nostrils, "It was very nice to meet you Tiara. Hopefully our paths will cross again." I step back and slide my hands in my pockets before I rip into her like there's no tomorrow.

"Same to you too sir." She turns the handle and walks out.

I grab my phone off the desk and make a call, "Baldwin look at the cameras leading up to Cody's office. A brunette girl with a pink shirt and tan skirt, Tiara Green, find out everything you possibly can and notify me when you are done." I hang up and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_I think I might've found my new sub._

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I rush down to my simple Ford Fusion needing to breathe. I had no clue what happened in there it was as if my brain wasn't functioning to its full capacity. I didn't even have enough sense to ask the man his name! _That wasn't a man that was a god. _I put my forehead on the steering wheel contemplating banging my head into it.

What was with the hidden mysteriousness of his answers? I answered everything directly so why couldn't he do the same for me? Ugh, I need to stop over analyzing it we were two strangers making conversation. _Yeah conversation while you eye raped the shit out of him. _I need to call Cody and tell him something came up to where I couldn't come.

I put my hand in my right pocket to grasp nothing but air. I pat myself down then look around me _you've got to be freaking kidding me! _I take a deep breath and fix myself up before getting out the car. The receptionist looks at me as if she is thinking 'What the hell are you doing in here again?' I keep walking towards the elevator and hop into the first one I reach.

_Deep slow breaths you will get through this again don't look him in the eye and do not touch him! Barely speak at all but ask his name! _Being so shy was such a damn burden I'm sure this whole situation would be much easier if I wasn't. The elevator finally opens and I head out.

"Did you forget something?" The next receptionist asks I think named Janice.

"Yeah I should be right out."

She nods then looks back at the computer screen. I take another deep breath slowly letting it out as I walk to the office. I open the door and the same smoldering blue eyes look up at me.

"I uh fo-" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow then summons me over with his pointer finger. I carefully walk over not trusting my shaky legs expecting to fall at any second. I stop in front of the desk, which he doesn't look too pleased about.

"I meant on this side with me."

I open my mouth to say something but shut it when he glares at me. I follow his orders not stopping until he looks satisfied which is right between his knees.

"Now what were you saying? I couldn't hear you from all the way over there."

"I forgot my phone in here."

He reaches inside his jacket pocket and pulls out my iPhone, "Here you go."

I take it from him making sure not to touch his fingers. _You know you want those fingers inside you. _I gasp at my highly inappropriate thoughts but there's no controlling my very perverted mind.

"Is there a problem Ms. Green?"

"No."

He looks me up and down, "Are you sure about that?" I nod my head unable to vocally lie. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm wondering your name."

He ever so gracefully stands up causing me to look straight up, "Ian."

_Gosh, he smells so good he's so close if only I could rip this shirt off and have my way with him. _"Like Ian the billionaire?"

"No! Just a normal Ian… Smith Ian Smith."

"Oh good."

We continue to look at each other and I can't help but get swallowed up by the unfamiliar connection that I feel. If we were to touch intimately, I think we would set this place on fire.

"I really need to go my friend is going to kill me." I take a step back and Ian takes a step forward.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um shopping but that won't be till around eleven why?"

"Be expecting my call."

I nod then turn around heading towards the door grateful to get out of the room. Halfway down the hallway I hear a door open and close. _No no no I can't take anymore I'm not thinking straight! Please don't be Ian don't be Ian don't be Ian don't be Ian._

I feel that weird connection again so I begin to walk faster but I know if it's him he will catch me since my 5'4" legs don't take me as far as his 6 feet tall legs. I thank my lucky stars that the elevator is open so I hop in wishing the doors would close.

I can't help but roll my eyes at my defeat when Ian strolls into the elevator leaning against the wall across from me. _What is it with this guy?_

"Could you not get enough of me back there?"

"I really did need to leave the floor." The doors close and I press the lobby button then look at him, "Oh three," He looks me up and down then stops right at what is now my soaking core. "I'm going down." Ian's eyes finally reach mine and his perfect lips curve up in the sexiest smirk I have ever seen.

_Oh, take me now._

[x]

"Whoa whoa whoa run that by me again. You Tiara do not do anything bad you never cuss unless you are absolutely pissed and you're telling me that you had the urge to fuck a complete stranger?"

"Yup that's exactly what I'm saying. Is it really that hard to believe Cheynne?"

"Hell yeah! You're in a competition with the Virgin Mary! What about Cody? Did you tell him this?"

"No I just sent a text telling him that I couldn't make it over there because you needed me."

"I really don't understand! Why don't you go fuck Cody? Give your v-card to the man you've been dating for six freaking months!"

"We've sort of kind of had sex… not really."

"Oral doesn't count! You won't even use a vibrator and now you want this random executive's dick! Must I remind you he works with your boyfriend?"

"I know I ridiculed myself the whole day! It's almost ten o'clock and I'm still confused."

Silence falls over us until my ringtone comes on. I flip my phone over then throw it on the couch. "Fuck! He's calling."

"Cody?"

"No Ian he put his number in my phone and got mine."

"Answer it!"

"No!" Cheynne gets up and I practically tackle her to the ground, "Don't! Let it ring! Please I can't do this! I'm not a cheater I don't think naughty things!"

She pulls herself up on the couch with me still wrapped around her waist and grabs my phone. "Hello this is Cheynne Tiara's best friend. Oh she is coming back now from the bathroom I'll give the phone to her."

I roll my eyes and take the phone, "Hi."

"Hello Ms. Green."

"So you looked through my phone?"

"Not at all, I put my number in and that was it I didn't look at anything I promise."

"Fine what do you want?"

"Ooo snappy are we? I didn't take you for the girl with an attitude… I like it."

"Ian," I whine trying to get him to get to the point.

"Fine I was calling to see if you would want to go for coffee or something tomorrow morning since you are busy the rest of the day."

"A date?"

"No coffee didn't I just say that?"

"Ooo snappy are we? Have you not asked a girl out before because you are not doing a very good job?"

He sighs, "Tiara would you like to go out with me tomorrow morning for coffee?"

"Much better but no."

"What?"

"You heard me. I have a boyfriend."

"Who cares? I won't try anything I just want to-"

"Want to take me out on a date."

"If you must call it that then fine a date. You seem interesting and I want to get to know you. Is that such a crime?"

"Fine are you available at ten?"

"Yes I am ten it is. I will message you the address, until tomorrow Ms. Green."

"Until tomorrow Mr. Smith." I hang up and lay in the floor.

"Better bring condoms he might have morning wood," Cheynne says smiling.

"Oh shut up! Go home I'm sleepy."

She gets up and starts waking towards the door, "Sweet dreams thinking about Ian naked."

"Stop it! Get out!"

She laughs and closes the door behind her. I get up and lock the door before getting ready for bed. _Cody is not going to be happy when he finds out._

* * *

_Please tell me what you think of the story I feel like it kind of sucks because I have to establish some stuff before any juiciness happens. I don't think I will start really posting till I get closer to bringing my other story, Through Life Series, to a closing. While you wait for this to be updated go read my other story:)_


	2. Chapter 2: Real Identity

_A/N: As you can see I didn't keep my promise of holding out till the end of my other story to start posting this one. I'll be posting both stories at once yay! I really like this story so far and I hope you like it too so get to reading:)_

___**I combined chapters so it is all together sorry to blow your notifications up!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Real Identity**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I get up with butterflies thinking about the random attractive guy I ran into. None of this made sense he was in Cody's office but just a normal executive. Why wouldn't he be in his own office? Ian seemed very comfortable there as if that's where he is supposed to be. Then he felt the right to go through my phone as if he were a friend of mine. Maybe he is very bossy he treated me like an employee acting like he is king of the giant throne.

As I'm putting on a black shirt with a lace back my phone goes off luckily it's only a text. I pull on my turquoise shorts then look at my phone.

_Caffe Italia okay with you?_

I so didn't think he would actually value my opinion.

_Sounds perfect to me to Little Italy we go._

After I slip on my black Punch Harness Boots, I run to the bathroom and brush my wavy hair again. When I'm done putting on my little collection of makeup, eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss, I head out to my car grabbing my sunglasses on the way.

The closer I get the more nervous and jittery I am. I can't help but feel guilty about altering the truth to Cody. It's not as if I have done anything or plan on it, it just doesn't help that Ian works with my boyfriend. Luckily, I get there fast so that my mind can't go any deeper in thought.

I take a couple deep breaths then get out the car. As soon as I make my way onto the sidewalk I get that weird feeling again, _he must be looking at me right now._ I try to use all the confidence I can possibly find inside myself and push the door open. I look to my left and there are those piercing blue eyes looking at me.

Ian stands up as I make my way over to the table next to the window, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I mumble.

We both sit down looking at one another in silence. I'm surprised by how casual his outfit is, black short-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Harness boots. I'm stunned at how beautiful he is the sun somehow hitting at the right angle illuminating his copper hair.

"Say something," I plead.

"Uncomfortable with silence or uncomfortable with me?"

"Uh well a little bit of both. I usually don't have a problem with silence but I don't really know you."

"Get to know me then."

"Aren't you the one who should be getting to know me? You asked me to come here today."

"Valid point."

I sit there waiting for him to ask something but he doesn't. "Let's start with actually getting coffee I'll be back." I get up and release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What can I get for you?" The random guy asks behind the counter.

"Um iced caramel latte and…" _Shit I don't even know what he drinks. _"And an Americano?"

He chuckles a bit, "Sizes?"

"Double… both. Oh and can I get a small cup of the brownie and caramel gelato?"

I hand him a ten and he gives me my change. "I'll have that right up for you."

Turning back around Ian is looking at his phone but puts it away once I sit down, "Think of something to ask yet?"

"Can you cook?"

"Mhm I mean anyone can in my opinion as long as they can follow instructions."

"Trust me that's not always the case. Do you work out?

"Yup not as much as I should though. I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than the average girl though."

"Hard headed?"

"A bit but mostly when it comes to things that I have a very strong opinion on."

"Do you live alone?"

"Yeah Paseo Place where most of the students live but I'm looking for another place to live."

"Job?"

I laugh a little, "All of these questions seem as if you have some hidden agenda. No I don't my parents pay for pretty much everything they left me a lot of money here before they left the country. My boyfriend occasionally likes to splurge on me but I don't really like him to. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't date."

"Ah you're one of those guys that have drive-bys."

"Eh you could say that. Why did you seem mortified by the idea of me being the billionaire Ian?"

"He's a freaking billionaire first of all. I've heard stuff about him like he's a dick and very controlling. He apparently comes in randomly to the plethora of businesses he owns and fires people for no reason. A man that is never in the public eye, assumed to be gay, and acts like a stick is shoved up his ass has to be one arrogant son of a… bitch. One good thing I heard about him is that he is really attractive."

"Wow well there's always room for improvement."

"Do you know him or something?"

"Yeah we are pretty close friends I don't think he's gay."

"That's good for all the gold diggers of the world."

Ian's lips curve up into a small smile that I can see he is trying to hold back. The random barista comes over making Ian raise an eyebrow when he sees his drink in front of him.

"I didn't know what to get you and you seemed like an Americano kind of guy so that's what I got. I can go get you s-"

"That won't be necessary Ms. Green you got it exactly right."

"Oh… good."

That smirk appears again and I practically melt in my seat, "Seems like you already know how to please me."

My scattered brain tries to think of another subject hearing the hint of seduction in his voice makes my insides clench with pleasure. "Siblings?"

"None that I talk to you?"

"Eh I think I'm getting to that point with my brothers because of the giant age gap."

"I take it you're the youngest?"

"Mhm it has its advantages and disadvantages."

"I think the positive and negative are closely related in some ways such as love and hate, pain and pleasure, their two sides of the same coin never being able to separate."

Almost everything that Ian says seems to have an alternate meaning than what he is trying to lead on. "Same with soul mates you can't live with them sometimes but you could never live without them."

"Precisely. About you moving do you have any idea where you want to go?"

"Not really I guess I don't have a preference."

"Why not live with your boyfriend?"

"We bump heads a lot so that's not a good idea."

"When do want to move out?"

"This is going to sound really unrealistic but in two days."

"That's impossible in San Diego."

"I've done it before."

Ian gets up and puts his hand out, "Let me take you somewhere."

I put my hand in his and stand up. He leads the way out heading towards his car. "Wait what about my c-"

He gives me that same glare and I shut right up, "I'll get someone to pick it up."

I nod and continue to follow him passing nice cars that I think are his until I see a silver Aston Martin Vanquish. _That is so not his car! _We keep walking towards it and I already know I look like a wide-eyed idiot. Ian opens my door and I climb in still in shock. He ever so gracefully walks around the front of the car.

I look at the red interior with silver stitching wanting to touch everything but decide not to trying to avoid another agitated glare. "So where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere."

I roll my eyes and look out the window but soon enough we are there. I get out the car looking around then see that we are on Front Street.

"Are you coming?"

_A couple more minutes with you and I might be. _"Yeah," We cross the street together then up a flight of white stairs. We reach glass doors with red curtains hiding what waits on the inside. Ian unlocks the door and lets me step in first.

The first thing I notice is the high light red ceiling. There's dark mahogany everywhere including the winding staircase and dining table. I slowly make my way deeper in the room and see the kitchen with matching wood and sliver appliances. I trail my fingers over the pattern of the stairs wanting to explore more.

"Feel free to look around I'll find you in a minute I have to make a call."

"Okay." I walk upstairs and head straight towards the hallway at the end of the way that turns to the left.

I open the first door I come to on my right and smile a bit. There's a red pool and poker table next to a bar with brown chairs that face towards a flat screen TV. There are two windows on the other side of the room overlooking the city.

I take my search to the room directly across the hall and find what looks like a living room. A red and gold patterned couch sits in front of a glass coffee table facing a giant flat screen that makes up the wall. I walk towards the archway to step foot in a study with dark wood everywhere. On one wall, there is a large window and on the other, there are two doors.

_Don't open them they're obviously are not meant to be open. Every door is meant to be opened duh it's a door! _I walk up to the dark mahogany doors and attempt to open them but their locked. I brush it off and head back out towards the hallway. I choose the last door on the right and go in.

It's a bedroom with a much lighter feel than the rest of the house. The walls are a light tan with a hint of gold. Above the giant bed is a golden dome with a small gold chandelier hanging from it. The fireplace has gold trimmings along with the window and TV. The sheets are white and gold surrounded by the dark wood of the bed. I have the feeling that this room was decorated with a woman in mind.

I don't dwell too long on the possibility and walk into the room directly across the hall. It's another bedroom with a hint of Dolce & Gabbana in the air. _Oh wow this is his room._ I don't even take another second to look at the room. I turn back around and freeze as if my feet are stuck to floor.

Ian's whole persona seems different, darker, more intimidating. The way he is looking at me is as if he is a predator who just found his prey ready to attack at any second. I feel the urge to drop to my knees and bow down like a servant to their king.

"I… uh… I didn't… sorry."

He slowly walks into the room stopping less than a foot in front of me, "Sorry for what Miss Green?"

I feel like a little kid who's been caught red handed knowing that a spanking is coming their way. "You seem… well look… sorry."

I look down not being able to handle his burning eyes any longer. All of a sudden, I feel his fingertips skim across my collarbone, up my neck, and to my chin tilting my head up to look at him. "I'll ask again. What are you sorry for Tiara?"

"I don't know that's all I could think of to say."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Mhm a lot."

"I can tell I can practically hear your heartbeat. Is that why you won't look me in the eye because I make you nervous?"

"You're pretty intimidating and you…." I can't muster up the courage to actually say what I'm thinking.

"And I what? T-"

My phone starts going off in my back pocket and I know that its Cheynne calling. Ian looks even more agitated as he reaches his hand around to my behind and pulls my phone out. He looks at it then turns it off before throwing it on the bed.

"I don't like sharing and that includes your attention. I don't want to be disturbed or you to be disturbed by anyone when we are together. Do you understand?"

"Uh huh."

"As I was saying I what turn you on?"

_Hell yeah you do! _"No."

"I don't like being lied to either Miss Green."

"I'm not lying."

He chuckles, "I do like a challenge though."

My breathing quickens, "I think I know what you're going to do."

Ian keeps looking at me ready to pounce, "What am I going to do?"

_Hopefully have your wicked way with me, _"Prove your point."

"Oh yes Tiara I do plan on proving my point to the fullest extent."

"I don't think you have time for that because I should get going."

"Fine get your phone."

_He's so baiting me. _I back up towards the bed continuing to look at Ian who takes a step forward when I take one back. I turn away for one second and I'm caught completely immobilized. He holds my arms behind my back and puts his leg in between mine I may have my clothes on but I feel absolutely exposed.

"Now what was that about you having to leave?" He brushes my hair over to my right shoulder then plants light kisses up my neck.

"I… I really… ugh I don't even know you."

"I'm territorial." Ian slides his hand down to my behind giving it a firm grab, "I'm an ass man but I love everything on you." His hand moves in between my legs grazing across my oh so sensitive core, "And I know that every time you see me you get wet so admit it." I feel his warm breath flowing beside my ear, "Say it I want to hear you say it."

I'm a giant mess of sexual frustration, "You turn me on."

"Mmm what else?"

"You make me wet."

"Tell the truth Tiara."

"You make me really really wet."

Ian finally lets me go, walks around me, and lays down on his bed looking at me. "Another thing to know about me is that I like my women on top."

"I can't do th-"

"No I don't want to hear any of that. You only need to be thinking about me right now I do get jealous very easily. Now come here."

I look his body up and down ignoring the little voice inside that is screaming about how wrong this is. I climb on top of him and clench his shirt wanting to tear it apart. Ian leans up pulling me closer leaving barely enough space for air to wiggle between our lips.

"Let me make you feel good."

I shake my head unable to find my voice.

He kisses up the small amount of cleavage shown to my weak spot, my neck. "You won't regret it." He looks up at me examining every feature I have.

I run my thumb over his bottom lip, "I feel like if I start I won't stop some beast within me will be unleashed and there won't be any turning back."

"Don't stop, let it loose, and embrace it trust me I'll tame any beast within you. Just kiss me that's it I know you want to."

I give in placing my hands on each side of his face finally pressing my lips against his. Within seconds, I want more of him a simple kiss turning into a full-blown make out session. It seems like none of the little things that would have some part in satisfying me enough so that Cody and I didn't go all the way aren't working. The more I get of Ian the more I want and that's a dangerous equation especially in my situation.

Soon I'm stripped of my shirt and my nails are digging into Ian's shirt pulling it apart. I inhale deeply looking at every perfect inch of him every muscle defined to perfection. I want to press my tongue against his body and run it over his beautiful abs.

"I can't," I blurt.

"Yes you can we can do whatever the fuck we want and right now I want to do you and you want to do me."

"With different circumstances you would already be filling me up but you can't… at least not the first time."

"It's obvious this craving we have won't go away until we give in."

"I have no choice but to stop."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a virgin."

[x]

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

My dreams are filled with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair teasing the shit out of me. I go to sleep wanting Tiara and wake up wanting Tiara and all the time in between, I live out my sick fantasies with her in them. I take a deep breath and roll out of bed dreading this damn graduation I have to go to with Cody.

I don't even know the girls name or what she looks like and all of a sudden, he wants to bring her up. He's lucky that I'm forever indebted to him for taking a little bit of the load off my shoulders.

I put my hands on the bathroom counter looking at myself in the mirror. _How will I get through the rest of my days without her? _I try to think of something that will least get me through the couple of hours that I will spend hearing pointless names being called. I grab my phone and dial my new favorite number.

"Hello?"

"Hey sorry to wake you up."

"No it's fine I'm already up."

"Are you doing anything later?"

"Yeah I'm going to be busy pretty much all day. Later on I'm going out to dinner with a couple people and probably clubbing I don't know yet."

"Let me guess the boyfriend will be there."

"The reason why I haven't invited you. You don't seem like the clubbing type anyways."

"I'm only twenty-nine I'm not that old."

Tiara's adorable giggle flows through the speaker, "That's not what I meant. Look I'll text you where we are going if we actually do go out and if not I will come over or something."

I couldn't control all the possibilities going through my mind, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Okay good."

We stay on the line listening to each other breathe, "Um silver or black tie?"

"Silver, wedges or pumps?"

"Pumps." I hear the doorbell ring and I head downstairs to open it. Just as I thought it's my cousin Cody, "I have to go talk to later."

"Bye."

Cody strolls in, "You're seriously not dressed yet?"

"Calm down I already took a shower I just need to slip my clothes on. It doesn't start for another hour we will be fine."

"Yeah fine if we want to be standing in the back you have ten minutes!"

I shake my head and go back upstairs. Once I have my black pants, white button up, and black shoes on Cody comes upstairs. "Try not to be a dick today please."

"When am I ever a dick? Maybe an asshole but never a dick," I finish with a smile causing him to roll his eyes. I grab my sunglasses, phone, and wallet, "Let's go."

We arrive at Viejas Arena and I'm already dreading the whole ceremony. We walk into the lobby and two other guys about our height walk up to us and I assume they are brothers.

"Tony and Eugene this is my cousin Ian, Ian Tony and Eugene," Cody says introducing us.

"Nice to meet you both," I shake their hands giving a smile as they do the same.

We all make small talk but stop when a slender long blonde haired girl comes up, "Hey Cheynne," Tony says pulling her into a hug.

She murmurs her hellos then stops when she gets to me, "Uh are you Ian Somerhalder?"

"Yeah."

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?"

"Cody is my cousin he invited me."

Her eyes slowly widen obviously realizing something that the rest of us are oblivious to. "Um we should go sit."

_What the fuck was that about?_

It seems like everybody and their mom are getting up to speak so I decide to tune it all out. Eventually black robes are getting up to accept their degrees shaking hands with the people on stage that I honestly couldn't care less about. _Seriously, first time at a real public event and you have to choose a damn graduation! Oh, stop complaining think about the gorgeous woman that you might be seeing tonight. Not as if I will get to do anything, I can't possibly be her first I won't ruin that one special moment for T-_

"Tiara Alexandria Green."

I look up and there she is semi brown curls bouncing as she makes her way across the stage. It takes me a second to realize she's the reason why Cody, Cheynne, Eugene, and Tony are hooting and hollering.

Cody nudges me, "That's her that's my girl."

"Wow," I have no clue what else to say. I feel like kicking myself in the ass when the whole situation finally sets in I'm sitting here with Tiara's brothers, best friend, and boyfriend who happens to be my cousin. Could this situation get any worse? To put the icing on this horrible cake I almost took his girlfriend's virginity. What in the hell am I supposed to do if she decided to break up with him for me? I don't do relationships I don't do love and I'm sure everything Tiara needs and wants I can't give her.

I keep overthinking everything the rest of the ceremony dreading the moment when Tiara pieces everything that I wanted to keep hidden together. _Fuck, I even lied about my name I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do._

We head outside but Cheynne insists on staying behind to find Tiara. I can feel Cody looking at me with questions in his head. He is already getting suspicious and Tiara isn't even out here yet.

"So where are we going after this?" I ask.

"I guess to go eat something after spending five years listening to people talk," Tony answers.

"How long are you guys staying?" Cody questions.

"Probably after dinner we will head back to the hotel to pack our stuff and go to the airport," Eugene replies.

I get that tingle up my spine and I know Tiara is looking at me. I turn around to see her walk out wearing a faint pink strapless dress with an embellished sweetheart neckline. The bottom drapes down to around to that perfect ass of hers. I smile a little when I see her matching pumps who knew we were dressing for the same event?

Her brothers hug her first then Cody plants a kiss on her lips. I can't help but think about how soft they felt how right it felt to kiss her. Tiara's eyes stop on me obviously debating what to do.

"This is Ian Somerhalder my cousin the one you call my brother," Cody explains.

"Oh Somerhalder? The billionaire Ian?" She questions and I can tell she isn't happy with me.

"Yup that's me."

"Ah well nice to meet you."

We shake hands, which Cody doesn't approve of, "Oh c'mon you can do better that."

I roll my eyes but gladly kiss Tiara's cheek and I see that hint of red hit her cheeks.

"Um so I'm hungry let's go," She says and we all separate heading to our cars.

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

"What the fuck was that? Who the hell does he think he is acting as if nothing happened between us yesterday? I must seem like a giant whore I almost fucked my boyfriend's cousin!" I yell in the car while Cheynne drives.

"This is like a soap opera."

"Ian lied about his name! Who does that? What did he have to make sure I wasn't a gold digger? He is a cocky son of bitch he's not even that attractive!"

"Oh that's such a lie."

"Shut up and let me vent!" I'm about to start another rant when my phone goes off and I instantly get more mad when I see its Ian. "What!"

"Uh we just wanted to know where you wanted to eat." Cody answers.

_Fuck, I must be on speaker._ "Baci I want some Italian."

"Sounds good. Is everything okay with you baby?"

"Mhm just peachy."

"Hmm okay see you in a minute."

I hang up and sigh wanting to just go home and forget this whole thing but I know I can't because I have some undeniable connection with Ian. "What should I do?"

"Well what does your heart want?"

"My heart wants to be protected and not broken and every time Cody introduces me as a friend to people it hurts. I feel like he wants to hide me that he is ashamed that I'm not up to his C.E.O. standards."

"Forget him then because you're past his standards all the way up to owner."

I laugh a little thinking about how different it could be with Ian. "So you're team Ian?"

"Only because of the way he makes you smile while being miles away."

Before I know it, we are in the parking lot and I take my sweet time getting out the car. My phone buzzes and I pull it out to see a text from my oldest brother Tony saying they have to fly back sooner since his wife is having labor scares. I tell Cheynne to go in while I call him to make sure that he is okay.

Once I'm off the phone, I take a deep breath and make my way into the restaurant. The hostess shows me to a booth where Cheynne is sitting next to Cody and Ian is on the other side alone. _Oh just fucking great! _

I guess Cheynne notices my agitation rising, "Are you okay with sitting next to Ian? We can switch."

"It's fine." I scoot in next to him. Ian keeps glancing at me obviously feeling my heated rays.

Within seconds our waiter comes to ask our drink choice, which Ian takes over quickly, "Pinot Grigio for all of us."

"That's only sold by the bottle."

"Bring the whole damn bottle then."

The waiter's eyes widen, "Coming right up."

"Was that necessary?" Cody asks.

"Like he doesn't know who I am telling me that it only comes by the bottle as if I can't afford it."

I roll my eyes at his cockiness _I sure do know how to pick them. _

"I'll be back," Cody says looking at his phone.

Cheynne looks at me then Ian, "Uh I'll be in the bathroom."

I shoot daggers knowing what she is trying to do. Just as she leaves the table Ian's hand gravitates to my bare thigh. I place his hand on his own thigh continuing to look straight ahead.

"Tiara I'm sorry."

I whip my head around to face him, "Sorry for what? Lying about your name, leading some double life in front of me, or treating me like an alien after I told you I was a virgin?"

He places his hand on the side of my face, "For not treating you the way you deserve to be treated. For putting you in a predicament that you should've never been in. I won't lie and say that I don't want you that I didn't want you the first second I saw you but I don't want to hurt you. You're so… pure and innocent and I don't want to be the one to ruin that."

"Don't you think that should be my decision? If I want to give myself to you then that's what I will do and not give a damn about what anybody else has to say. What if I want you to be the one to change my pureness and innocence? I want you bad and if I had my way, we would be in your bed right now. Let's finish this conversation later once something has happened."

Right when I'm about to turn away he pulls me close and kisses me killing any anger I could possibly have towards him. I enjoy it not thinking about anything until I realize where we are so I pull away just as Cheynne comes back.

_This dinner is going to be the death of me._

I couldn't be happier to get out of there but not so much when I pull Cody to the side before we leave. I struggle with the right words to start with creeping into the subject.

"Cody it's been six months and the way you act when it comes to our relationship hasn't changed. I thought in the beginning that it was because you didn't want everyone in our business but your cousin didn't even know about me. I want to feel like your prized procession I shouldn't be kept a secret and only out with you in public when it's convenient or you have a few spare minutes to waste. I can't do this anymore I can't handle feeling like this with you anymore."

His mouth opens a little but he shuts it as he places his hands on his hips. "I… I never knew you felt that way."

"You never knew because you're rarely around anymore and I understand you have work to do but I couldn't even get an hour of your undivided attention. You don't have work and personal time balanced out and I thought that would change but it hasn't."

I feel like such a bitch leaving out another reason contributing to our break up, his cousin, but it's not as if everything I said wasn't true.

Cody pulls me into a tight hug that I wasn't expecting, "I don't want to lose you but I understand I want you to be happy."

When we pull away, I give him a sympathetic smile, "I'm always here for you if you need something we did start out as friends we don't have to lose that."

He gives me a small smile, "Thank you."

I give him another hug before walking off to Cheynne's car. "So I take it that you're a single woman. Want to go find a guy at the club to dance the night away?"

"No take me to Ian's we have things to talk about. Don't wait up I'll probably stay the night."

* * *

_Hopefully I will have the next part up tomorrow if not I will get it up as soon as I can. Review and all that good stuff please and thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3: No Love Allowed

_A/N: To the 'madam' who didn't tell me her idea sooner here is me hopefully making you feel special for this part of the chapter and the next:) This is to thygameofhunger, you will know why this is dedicated to you once you read. There's a part in here that will kind of give a peek into the Tian sex that is soon to come and it's quite detailed in my opinon well more detailed that I usually write consider this your warning:) Hopefully you get what I was hinting to in the mini lemon I wrote. This is pretty short because I wanted to post today so here ya go! _

_**I combined chapters so it is all together sorry to blow your notifications up!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Love Allowed**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I don't understand how one man can make me feel almost every emotion possible without even trying. I ring the doorbell debating my reasoning for even coming here but that soon ends when a shirtless god answers the door.

By the slight change of facial expression, I knew he was surprised, "Come in."

I walk in as if I own the place putting my hands on my hips when I turn around to face him, "I'm single and I'm moving in tomorrow morning."

"Really?"

"Mhm if you actually meant your offer yesterday."

"I thought you were mad at me," Ian says showing his weaker side.

"Not as much anymore but why did you lie about yourself?"

"I'm used to women wanting me because of what I have and for once I just wanted to be sure that you were actually interested in me and not the cars, money, or houses."

"Were you sure before… you know yesterday?"

"I was sure the moment you said yes to meeting me. Why don't you move in today?"

"I don't have anything packed."

Ian pulls out his phone, "Baldwin I need you to go to Paseo Place and pack up Miss Green's things then have it all delivered to my place." He hangs up and gives me that dazzling smile, "Welcome home Tiara."

I can't help but blush at the way he says my name it's simple to say but when coming out of his mouth it becomes an aphrodisiac especially when his shirt is nowhere to be found. When I snap back to reality the pain from my shoes becomes evident.

As if Ian can read my mind, he saunters over and picks me up holding me in his arms as we head upstairs. He takes me into the room I had assumed was made for a woman.

"Oh I thought I would get to sleep in your room," I say with a smile as he sits me on the bed.

"I think you got well acquainted with my room yesterday."

"Not acquainted enough."

Ian smirks at me, "Miss Green patience is a virtue." He's says getting down on his knees in front of me.

"Not a virtue I wish to possess sir."

He looks up at me a million things going through his head, "Time to get these shoes off." After he takes them off, I think of an evil plan to show who much he teases me. "I'm going to let you do whatever you need to do."

"Okay." Ian gets up and walks out the room closing the door behind him. I stand up and take my dress off moving my hair to cover my bare chest a bit. I make sure my black lace thong is positioned just right then head out the room.

I walk across the hall to Ian's room, "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Yeah su-" He turns around to me and actually drops his phone.

_Damn I didn't think I looked that good. _"Or you could just tell me where they are."

He looks me up and down over and over again before nodding his head toward the closet. I move a little and his eyes follow me _I got him right where I want him. _I practically step foot into another room looking around at first then bend down to look through the drawer in the island of the giant closet.

"Oh fuck," I hear Ian mumble sounding closer to me than he was before. Just as I lean up pulling out a black t-shirt two hands grasp my bum. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"The thing poking my back that's in your pants says differently."

He inhales through clenched teeth ready to attack right when the doorbell rings. I put on his shirt and turn around running my fingers across his bare chest down to the most perfect set of abs.

"I think that's my stuff." I walk past Ian and make my way downstairs. _I think the playing field is even now._

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

_C'mon get a grip Somerhalder this isn't your first raging hard on you ooze control time to put it to work! You're not a fourteen year old boy anymore control yourself!_

I pace back and forth in my bathroom trying to reign myself in. How could Tiara make me lose all control that I have built up over the years in only a couple seconds? It pissed me off the more I thought about it if she was already my sub her ass would be a burning red by now.

As much as I wanted to charge in and drag Tiara into my favorite room I knew I couldn't I had to ease into this. I looked down at my pants and sighed _it still hasn't fucking gone down. _I tried to think of every possible turn off but my mind somehow made its way back to soft light rose-colored lips, smooth tan skin, big brown eyes, and long brunette hair.

Before I know it, I'm wishing my hand was Tiara's mouth and my mind drifts farther and farther from reality. Thinking about those brown eyes looking up at me as I pound into her needing to feel every inch of her inside and out. Finding a new high a new addiction that satisfies me in every way possible getting lost as I'm buried deep inside Tiara. Hearing her scream my name as her back arches finding her release soaking me with her juices.

The thought of dominating over her consumes me. Feeling that sting from spanking her until that perfect ass is a nice shade of red. Seeing Tiara's body tremble and shake from prolonging her orgasm until the point where she is on her knees begging me to take care of her. Making sure that I am the only one that gets to touch that immaculate body of her because I'm the only one that can satisfy her I'm the only one she needs, wants, and craves.

Thinking about being the first, last, and only one to get to feel Tiara in the most intimate way pushes me over the edge. I finally return back to earth realizing that I'm slightly panting.

_Well I made a big mess._

I head downstairs right as the guys are leaving from dropping Tiara's stuff. I go into the kitchen needing a drink but find Tiara sitting on the counter dipping her finger into a can of strawberry icing. She looks up at me as if she has been caught doing something terrible and I somehow find it attractive.

"Sorry I'm a sucker for icing," She pops her finger into her mouth and starts sucking. "That came out wrong I… never mind. So what had you gone for so long?"

"Business call."

"Oh okay," She replies in a tone that shows she doesn't believe me. "What are we if you don't mind me asking?"

"Relationship status?"

"Mhm."

"Friends with soon to be benefits possibly. Tiara I don't date I don't do the whole lovey dovey thing that's just not me."

"Hmm okay fine with me."

"You took that better than expected. Is that because you would do anything to have sex with me?"

"Pretty much I haven't done anything in almost two months maybe."

"Do you really mean anything?"

"Yeah I'll always try something new at least once. What's the worst that you will do spank me?"

I clench my jaw trying not to give anything away.

"Even if you did I don't think I would leave as long you made me cum after." Tiara finishes with a smile hopping off the counter as if we were talking about puppies. "What do you want to do now? I'm all yours to do anything that you please with."

"I have no clue watch a movie?"

"Hmm sure as long as I get to do this the whole time." She pulls me close by my pants and kisses me our tongues soon twirling around. Tiara looks at me innocently without even trying, "There's no point in turning anything on when we can entertain each other with a simple kiss." She blushes and looks down at her hands.

_I'm not going to last much longer with nothing but my hand._

[x]

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

It's been three days! Three fucking days and I'm still a virgin! I'm lucky if Ian even kisses me anymore, it's as if he can't stand to touch me at all. I throw my pillow over my head not seeing a reason to get out of bed since I can find more action in a book than in real life.

I roll out of bed and sulk into the giant marble bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. After blow-drying my hair for what seems like forever, I go to my massive closet. _You could actually wear pajamas or go out half-naked again. _I decide to put on boy short undies and a tank top showing off just enough.

I head downstairs listening to music off my phone dancing around and singing when I find a song I like. "Feels so good being bad there's no way I'm turning back. Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure. Love is great love is fine, out the box out of line. The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more."

I take my dancing and singing to the kitchen so that I can decide what to eat. "Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."

I take out stuff to make eggs, sausage, and pancakes. "I love the feeling you bring to me oh you turn me on. It's exactly what I've been yearning for give it to me strong. And meet me in my boudoir make my body say ah, ah, ah, I like it like it."

All of sudden I feel that tingle and stop _please don't be behind me._ I turn around and there Ian is standing in only sweatpants showing off the V of his hips. "How much did you see?"

"Chains and whips excite you," He says looking very amused.

"Uh want breakfast?"

We sit across from each other taking a glance up every now and again. "You really can cook."

"Thank you it's really not that hard I'm sure you can cook too."

"I dabble."

"Hmm a jack of all trades I see. Well I actually don't know that since I haven't experienced all your skills first hand."

He chuckles, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're trying to avoid the inevitable."

"I mean emotionally too if we do finally decide to take it all the way you would have to agree to no feelings at all."

"So only physical nothing more nothing less?"

"Maybe a tad bit more but before I can get into detail about it we need to do a couple things first."

"Um okay."

"C'mon," Ian gets up and I follow him to his study. He pulls out a document and hands it to me.

"A nondisclosure agreement?"

"My lawyer thinks that it's necessary since I'm owner of multiple businesses."

I look down at it then back up at him, "I need a pen."

"You're not going to read it?"

"You just said what it is and if I didn't trust you I wouldn't live here so pen please." Reluctantly he passes me a pen and I bend over the desk to sign it. "What now?"

"Are you truly sure about wanting me to be your first?"

"The only things that I have been sure about lately are wanting… needing to be around you every second I can. That probably the most precious moment a woman can share with someone I want to share with you. In twenty-three years, no man has captured me with merely his presence with nothing but a look making me want to bow down on my knees. I have no clue why I don't understand my emotions for you but I know no matter what I won't regret you being my first."

Ian clenches his jaw running his fingers through his hair as if my words pain him.

"You don't have to do anything obviously I'm only saying what I want."

Before he can reply the doorbell rings, "I'll get it," He mumbles walking out the room.

_I fucked up royally! _Once I hear his footsteps going downstairs I walk up to the railing looking down at who is about to come in.

"Oh wow hey," Ian says looking even more frustrated.

"I'm sorry man I needed someone to talk to." Cody strolls in looking overwhelmed and I run backwards so that I'm out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Ian asks.

"I can't stop thinking about Tiara and how I wasted all those moments I had to spend with her. We still text but it feels different obviously and I can't get rid of the feeling that she has already found another guy. I don't think she cheated on me I just think that she stopped loving me a long time ago."

"If Tiara didn't still care about you she wouldn't keep talking to you. I don't think that you were the problem her life is changing and maybe she wanted to break up because she didn't want you to feel neglected. Even if she did find another guy wouldn't you rather know she is happy than sad and depressed?"

"Yes but it still hurts you know?"

"I understand trust me it will get better. You know I'm here for you if you need me right?"

"Yeah thanks and can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Go to Manhattan for me? I really don't feel up to being in the world of mergers and acquisitions."

"When do I need to be there?"

"Tomorrow morning the meeting isn't until the next day though so you will have time to prepare."

"Sure I'll leave today the sooner the better I'll come back Saturday."

"Thank you so much man! I promise I will make it up to you."

"No need I better go get packed."

I hear steps heading towards the door, "I'll email you the details thanks again." The door opens and shuts then Ian takes a deep breath.

I run back towards the TV room acting as if I had been there the whole time. Ian walks in looking more frustrated than before. "I have to go to Manhattan for business and I'm leaving tonight."

"Hmm trying to get away from me?"

He actually laughs lighting up the room with his smile, "No the opposite I want you to come with me think of it as a late graduation present."

"I don't want to come if you will be busy the whole time."

"I won't maybe tonight and tomorrow but you won't become completely invisible to me."

"You say that now until I'm stuck in a hotel the whole time."

Ian sits down beside me as if he is approaching a sensitive topic. "I'm not my cousin we are day and night similar but our differences outweigh everything. The one similarity that we do have is that we both care for you different degrees and different ways of showing it."

He sighs obviously thinking of how to say what he needs to say. "I don't know what I feel for you but I feel the need to protect you in the only way I know how and that is by controlling you every aspect to do with you. My ways may seem unorthodox in the beginning but you will soon understand. I want you to come with me so that you won't think I'm completely cold or evil or a sadist I need to show you that I'm not all bad."

"I already know that you aren't bad."

"But I need to prove it before we can go anywhere relationship wise. You said you trust me show that you mean it by coming with me."

"Promise to actually pay attention to me? You don't have to be glued to me just don't act like you're alone."

Ian runs his thumb over my bottom lip before gently kissing me. I so desperately want more but decide not to ruin the moment. "I would love to be glued to you but that can only happen if you come to Manhattan with me."

"Let's get packed."

* * *

_For the first Tian sex scene what point of view do you want it written from? I'm leaning towards Ian's point of view but still tell me who you would perfer. Also do you want lemons in Manhattan or after they come back? Review and all that good stuff please and thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4: Frustration: Part 1

_A/N: I plan for the 2nd part to be more of the Manhattan trip this is pretty much a bunch of build up for chapter 5 which I have some... interesting ideas for:)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Frustration: Part 1**

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

"How did I know that you had your own jet?" Tiara asks walking towards the white steps that are the start of our trip up to cloud nine.

"Every young entrepreneur has their own jet obviously." I look at her not being able to hide my cocky smile.

I gesture for her to go in first and she looks at me then starts making her way up. _Damn she has a nice ass. _As if Tiara can read my mind, she turns around and narrows her eyes at me then continues to walk into the jet. I hear a small gasp after she makes her way through the little hallway.

"Wow this is ridiculous!"

"In a bad way?" I ask.

"It's very… luxurious."

"There's a bedroom through that door," I point straight ahead to the lone door.

Tiara turns around, "I assume that you are a part of the mile high club?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that I've used this contraption strictly for work purposes only."

"So you haven't done anything with a woman on board before?"

"This might sound a little sexist but excluding flight attendants I haven't had a woman on board personally accompanying me on a trip before."

Her eyes widen, "Oh." Tiara smiles a little before sitting down on the cream couch. I sit down beside her making sure to leave space between us. "Can I ask you a question?" She mumbles looking up from her hands.

"Go right ahead Miss Green."

"You've had a girlfriend before right?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I was wondering what happened between you and your ex-girlfriend? Maybe it's not my place to ask or too soon."

"Her name is Michelle we dated on and off for about three years starting when I was twenty. We would have our petty fights here and there but a day after we had a fight over something I had told her she left. It was truly out of nowhere we were happy really happy and I had to ruin it. A couple days after Michelle left I thought I would hear from her our normal routine I call, she ignores, she calls saying she is coming back, we talk about it, and it's over. It never happened I have no clue where she is or if she is even alive."

I try to push away all the memories and feelings that come up from thinking about the past that I never talk about. I put up the mask that has now become natural to me so I cut off my emotions. Tiara opens her mouth to say something but I stop her, "We should get strapped in."

Before she can object, I get up and walk over to the proper seat for takeoff. I can feel Tiara looking at me occasionally but I look straight ahead trying to keep my inner thoughts in check. I didn't want to think about the past I didn't want to think about Michelle because she was my first mistake but also my first step into the lifestyle I love. She isn't only an ex-girlfriend she is the reason why I went so cold.

[x]

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I wake up in the bed I went to sleep in alone still alone. I didn't want to go back out there until we landed because the ignoring had already started. Before I can wrap my mind around the new situation at hand, the door slowly opens.

"We're about to land," Ian says not even looking at me.

"Okay I'll be out in a second." He nods his head then closes the door behind him.

I take a deep breath putting my head in my hands before rolling out of bed. I put my shoes back on and pull my hair up not having the patience to deal with the monster on my head. Right on cue, the sign lights up showing us to put our seatbelts on when I walk out the room. I sit down in my previous seat looking down at my hands instead of taking cautious looks at the tense man beside me across the aisle. _Ian is not tense he is pissed off at you!_

If this was the way he handled his anger it was a drastic change from what I was used to with Cody. At this point, I think I would rather have Ian yell at me at least that would show me he doesn't think I'm invisible. _Back to the good ol' days of being Casper. You can't compete with the world for a man's attention Green get your shit sorted! If you want businessmen, you had better get used to being treated this way._

I roll my eyes at my stupid subconscious. If Ian were going to get bothered by certain things, it would be nice to actually know what those things are. Right when we land and can get up I walk off the jet not caring where Ian was. I had no clue why I was getting angry but I was and somewhere inside it felt like he deserved it.

A man maybe in his late thirties to mid-forties walks up to me with styled short disheveled dirty blonde hair. He's maybe a little less than six feet tall with features that ooze masculinity.

"I take it that you are Baldwin?" He gives a small nod sticking out his hand. I shake it then ask, "Is your first name Baldwin?"

"David Baldwin."

"Ah I understand what do you do exactly?"

"A little bit of this a little bit of that. I was hired because I am able to perform many different tasks doing whatever Mr. Somerhalder needs."

"Hmm okay well nice to meet you Baldwin."

"Nice to meet you too Miss Green."

"You can call me Tiara you don't work for me."

"I'm sure Mr. Somerhalder would find that highly inappropriate."

"Inappropriate to call me the name I was born with? Look Baldwin call me Tiara and if Mr. Somerhalder doesn't like it I will personally tell him to shove it!" I finish with a smile making Baldwin's lips curl up a tad but he soon fixes that when the boss comes over.

"Morning Baldwin," Ian says wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me into him. _What in God's name has gotten into him mercurial much?_

"Good morning Mr. Somerhalder. Is our destination the same?"

"Exactly the same."

Baldwin nods then turns around heading to the SUV I just noticed. Ian begins to follow, still holding me, until I pull him back.

"What's wrong?"

"You really don't know what's wrong? Were we on the same flight because in my world you shut down even more on me then gave the cold shoulder. After I asked about Mi- your ex you literally only said ten words to me. Do you really expect me to act as if I'm fine when you're already doing what I said I didn't want?"

Ian sighs running his fingers through his hair, "Can we please talk about this later Tiara?"

"Like you will actually open up later." I grumble with an eye roll and walk off to the SUV.

The whole ride is silent full of thick tension that we can all feel. I'm already dreading the days to come that we are in Manhattan because the first couple of hours have been terrible.

After what seems like forever, we pull up to The Surrey. I hop out the car and one man is holding the door open for me. Another says hello and walks around me to get the bags. Once inside I sit down on a black plush bench against the wall as Ian strolls past me making heads turn. _No wonder he is so cocky he even makes men turn their heads to look at him. _

The poor concierge blushes going through every shade of red before Ian even opens his mouth. He slides his hands into his pockets exuding nothing but power and strength. Somewhere deep inside I knew he was probably the most dangerous man I could ever meet there was something about him that was so dark but I didn't know exactly what it was.

All the heads follow Ian as he strides over to me, "Ready to go?"

"Mhm," I get up and walk beside him towards the elevator. We're the only ones inside I pray for someone else to come in but the doors close on my silent hopes. I practically glue my eyes to my hands counting along with the dings of each floor we climb until we come to an abrupt halt. An alarm goes off and the lights go out for a moment then very faint lights come on.

I look at Ian slowly taking his hand away from the emergency button. His darker side has completely taken over I can tell by the way he is standing and the way he looks at me. "Let's talk Tiara."

_Oh, lord help me._

"If I recall correctly you were asleep most of the flight upon my request so that you would be awake when we got here. I'm sorry if I don't tend to converse with people who are resting."

"Even when I was awake you weren't talking." I breathlessly answer wanting to look away but his eyes have captured me.

Ian chuckles slightly as he takes tediously slow steps towards me. He glides his hands down my arms to my hands them slides them up above my head. "You really want to know why I close myself off when I'm with you?" Ian asks his lips hovering so close to mine.

I exhale slowly closing my eyes unable to handle the intensity of his dark clouded eyes. Holding my hands up in only one of his, Ian grasps my face from under my chin. "Look at me," He annunciates every word giving me shivers all over my body inside and out.

I open my eyes to the same intimidating eyes and a slight smirk on the lips that I would love to feel all day every day. Ian kisses up from my collarbone then decides to use his tongue to lick the rest of the way to my ear. "I want to fuck you every second that I'm alive. I would make love to you but that's impossible because all I know how to do is fuck… hard."

I practically melt on the spot feeling his seductive voice dance across my skin. "I don't need love I need you."

Ian backs away all of sudden setting me free. "Your devotion will be tested soon." He presses the emergency button again and we're back on our climb up to the top floor.

_Wasn't I mad a couple of seconds ago?_

We step foot into a grey, black, and white decorated living room. I quickly find something to explore needing a moment to breathe. I find the dining room passing a black piano on my way to the table that can easily seat eight. My mind flashes to a perverted thought of Ian bending me over the shiny table making me discover places that I couldn't even imagine existed. The deeper in thought I get the more I find it necessary to visit a toyshop.

After returning to reality, I take my adventure towards a door near the kitchen. I open it to see a black and white decorated bedroom. Next to the closet, I see my bags and Ian's bags together.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me. You did mention something about rooming with me when you moved in."

I turn around to Ian who has a smirk on his face, "Uh its fine."

"Good. Well I feel like eating you."

"What?" I squeal.

"You know food energy for the body I feel like eating you?"

"Oh you meant that as a question I could eat now. I'm so hungry I would get on my knees if I had to." I smile sweetly then walk out the room.

_Yup I see a vibrator in my near future._

* * *

_Do all that good stuff like reviewing please and thank you! Hopefully the next part will be up tomorrow if not it will definately be up by Sunday. Spring break is coming up soon for me so you know what that means A BUNCH OF TIAN YAY!_


	5. Chapter 5: Frustration: Part 2

_A/N: Just more fluff for Chapter 6 which I am super nervous and excited to write! This is the last part of the Manhattan trip I will kind of sum up the last days of the trip in the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Frustration: Part 2**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

A heavy knock on the door wakes me up from my deep sleep. My body is not used to the time change after only one day. I get up and head to the front door, "Coming!" I open the door to see a very chipper Baldwin. I instantly send up praise for wearing sweatpants and tank top to bed.

"Sorry to wake you M- Tiara but it's about three o'clock. If you don't wake up now the day will be completely gone."

"Oh okay," I step aside letting him in. I head towards the kitchen, "Do you want some coffee or something? I'm sure the different time is affecting you as well."

"Thank you but I've already had two cups to get my body functioning properly."

I laugh a little as I set this over the top coffee maker up for a latte. "When did Ian leave?"

"Around one thirty his meeting began at two."

"Wow and he is still gone must be a lot of stuff to negotiate. If you are with me who is with him?"

"Brooks.. Michael Brooks he's thirty-three so younger than me but still qualified."

"Is there some secret team of muscle that Ian has to protect him and whoever he is with?"

Baldwin actually laughs, "Yeah you could call us that."

"So you're supposed to babysit me today?"

"Just look out for you make sure you stay safe. Were you planning to go somewhere today?"

"Hmm I wasn't planning on it but since the boss man is still gone a little pampering never hurt. Sorry to torture you for a couple hours."

"I'm used to it no need to be sorry. I'll be ready when you are ready so take your time."

"Are you married?"

He chuckles, "Is it that obvious?"

"It's a good thing. She is a very lucky woman." I smile and take my latte to the bedroom with me.

Afraid of the extreme humidity and heat, I look for a romper then stop when I realize I'll probably get a wax today in case anything actually happens. _It would be a miracle since he didn't even sleep in the same bed as you. _ I shake my head in disgust and change my search to dresses. I settle on a white studded cutout dress with white Tawny spike platforms. I let my hair do its natural thing flowing down and figure it would be a little pointless to put on makeup.

I grab my gold satchel and head out to the living room where Baldwin is patiently waiting, "Let's get this show on the road."

He stands up and pulls out a black credit card, "I was told to give you this if you did anything that would require you to spend money."

"Oh I really don't need that I'm fine I have my own money I don't need Ian's."

"Mr. Somerhalder was adamant about everything being on him this whole trip."

I roll my eyes and take the card, "This doesn't mean I'm using it."

Baldwin nods then opens the door for me. When we make it outside a blue Audi R8 GT is waiting looking perfect. "Hop in Tiara we have places to be." He opens the passenger door for me and I gladly slide into the black seat looking around at my black and silver surroundings.

Once in the car Baldwin types in the address to Allure Spa and we are on our way. It takes about fifteen minutes for us to get there which is pretty good since I expected it to take longer. I get out the car and walk in being blasted by wonderful cool air.

A woman with shoulder length black hair behind the counter greets me, "What can we do for you today?"

"Uh manicure, pedicure, chopping of the split ends, and waxing."

She starts pressing various buttons putting in the prices, "Soft wax and where?"

"Brazilian and eyebrows oh and Shellac Mani Pedi."

She laughs at my eye roll, "It won't be too bad I promise. Your total comes out to $210."

I pull out my wallet ignoring the black card then think about using it as payback for emotional distress. I smile within as I pass the card over to her. She smiles at me then it seems like her heart sinks when she sees the name on the piece of plastic.

"I didn't know that you were his- I didn't know he was married!"

"Whoa! No ring here we're just friends that's it."

"Oh! I'm sorry," She hands over the card, "C'mon back I'll do your hair real quick. My name is Andrea by the way."

I nod then turn to Baldwin who is very amused by the absolutely wrong assumption that happened. "I'll sit here and wait if I do leave I'll text you."

"Sounds good." I walk over to Andrea who gets right to work finishing in ten minutes. I'm sure the speed of her work is because of the daunting name Somerhalder.

When I move on to getting my nails done I have one person per limb. _This is absolutely ridiculous all because of Mr. Controlling! _My phone goes off the woman working on my right hand picks it up for me and puts it on speaker making it a little easier.

"Hello?"

"Hey there I just wanted to let you know that I'm finally done with work so I'm all yours the rest of the trip."

All the girls gasp hearing Ian's voice, "You sound chipper so I assume it went well?"

"Very well so well that I want to celebrate with you tonight."

Everyone's eyes widen including mine, "Uh I hope you know that you are on speaker before you say anything else misleading."

"Where are you?"

"Allure Spa I have Baldwin with me don't worry."

"I'm on my way over then. See you in a bit Miss Green."

"See you in a bit Mr. Somerhalder."

He hangs up and the same girl puts my phone to the side. It takes about thirty minutes total for them to finish once done the blonde on my left takes me back to a small room. I sit on the table and lay down on my back after getting rid of my undies, "This should be fun," I mumble.

"Most people say it doesn't hurt too badly especially if you aren't a first timer. My name's Allison I figured it would be nice to know the name of the girl who is about to dive in."

I laugh, "Yeah seems appropriate."

"Tell me about that boyfriend of yours." She says getting the wax ready.

"There's nothing to say I don't have one."

"Oh sure you're the first woman ever to be seen in public with the true McDreamy and you aren't dating."

"You got it right."

"The way you blush when you hear his voice surely does say friends. Mhm friends my ass!"

I laugh even harder, "It's rather confusing."

"Spread em." I open my legs feeling very exposed, "Wow you look so pretty down here."

"Uh thanks?"

"It's like perfect you look like a virgin."

"I didn't think you could tell by looks."

"No way! You are with the most perfect man alive and you haven't you know… done the deed?"

"Nope because we are friends."

"Wow well you have some serious willpower."

My eyes are watering after every hair has been ripped from between my legs. The first experience is the worse but it never really gets easier. I hop down off the table and fix myself up before heading out the door. I turn the corner expecting to see Baldwin sitting there but he's not there only Ian running his pointer finger over his bottom lip.

I take a deep breath then walk over to him, "You look very official."

"I honestly can't wait to get out of these clothes and to get out of here I'm sure all these women are drooling."

"Including me," I mumble walking out the door with him following. "If you don't want women dropping their panties for you maybe you should stop looking so edible all the time."

His lips curl up, "Edible?"

"Oh don't let it go to your head you look good and you know it."

"I like edible better than good."

I shake my head making my way to the blue beauty, "Is this your new car?"

He tosses me the keys, "Nope yours."

It takes my mind a moment to decipher what he said, "No! No! No! I'm not taking this car from you or any other gift!" I throw the keys at him and put my hands on my hips begging him to challenge me.

"Why won't you let me treat you?"

"The way you treat me is with very expensive things that I do not need! I'm one of those people who like the sentimental value of memories not cars or houses! Any guy could throw a couple thousand at me but that only shows me that they have a lot of money that's it."

"See there's the difference I wouldn't throw anything because you're priceless." Ian pulls me closer and wraps his arms around my waist. "I've never really done the whole speak with my words I speak with my actions. I shower the people I care about with gifts because that's the only way I know how to show them I truly do care."

"Well what are you trying to tell me with a brand new car?"

"Hmm I'm trying to tell you that I like having you around and I want to keep you around. That I'm sorry for not making you feel important and that no matter what happens between us I will always be there for you whenever to do whatever you need me to do."

_What happened to the Ian that barely spoke or told me what he was thinking? _"I think I like the words better than the car."

He chuckles, "Please take the car? I'll be sad and offended if you don't."

"I didn't think those words were in your vocabulary Mr. Somerhalder." A little V forms in between his eyebrows obviously thinking about what to do. "Nothing you say will get me to take this car but I'll drive."

I turn around but Ian pulls me back, "I want to kiss you right now I've been wanting to since I saw you looking so angelic this morning. Until that moment I never knew someone could look absolutely beautiful in their sleep."

I'm positive I'm blushing like an idiot, "Do it."

"I would but we have a crowd staring since we haven't left the drooling women of the spa."

"Excuses excuses. C'mon then let's go the sooner we leave the sooner you get to kiss me."

"Now that's what I call an incentive Miss Green."

The whole way over to the hotel, we steal glances at each other. All I know is that I want Ian badly an indescribable need for him that gets stronger every second. In a perfect world, he would feel the same, forget his no love policy, and take me as his. Before, it was important to me that whatever guy that was with me showed me off to the world it made me feel treasured. With Ian, I couldn't give a damn about relationship titles and maybe it was unfair for me to give myself to him and not get anything in return but I don't care. At the end of the day, the only care I have in the world is reaching new heights with this man no one else.

I'm sure if I were to ever say that I wanted more from him or even had some type of crush on him he would banish me from his perfect lonely world. I know I'm changing into something totally opposite than what I thought I was. The real question was if I was changing for the better or worse… being swallowed up into Ian's realm. No matter what happens to me, I know that I don't want to leave.

Ian opens the door and lets me walk in first. I begin to make my way back to the bedroom feeling his eyes follow me.

"Where do you think you are going Tiara?"

"To put on some make up," I throw over my shoulder. I walk around the bed and see a gorgeous towering man behind me in the mirror.

"Don't you owe me something?"

"I don't think so." I turn around and he wastes no time pressing his lips against mine. I twist my fingers in his hair deepening the kiss. A soft moan lingers in between our lips when I feel his manhood pressing into my stomach.

Out of nowhere, Ian pulls away, "You look beautiful without makeup." I blush like a teenage girl, "I need to get changed so that I can take you somewhere."

"Can I watch?"

He laughs filling up the room making me want to laugh with him. "You want to see me strip?"

I plop down on the bed bouncing a little, "That's exactly what I want."

"Enjoy the show."

I can't help but smile a little when he undoes his grey tie. "You better take your time with it," I say leaning back on my arms.

"Sorry I forgot that's rule number one in the stripper handbook."

I laugh then almost faint looking at Ian in nothing but his black boxer briefs. My eyes widen when I see just how big his package is.

"Like what you see?"

I get off the bed and stand in front of him, "I'm still a little curious." I slide my fingertips into his waistband but he pulls my hands away.

"Oh no Miss Green that area is off limits... for now."

With a huff I sit back down, _I think I'll be a virgin forever!_

[x]

Ian hasn't let go of my hand the whole way to the elevator. It seems like he is in deep thought about something but I figure that he will tell me once we get to wherever. I expect us to go down but we actually go up.

"I want to show you something on the roof."

"Oh okay."

He gives me a small smile before planting a chaste kiss on my lips. The doors open revealing the sun's disappearing act. The sky is a deep orange, yellow, and blue but the clouds intensify the colors.

It takes me a moment to realize the rest of my surroundings. There are various purple, blue, green, and pink flowers and plants on the outline of the wooden deck. Lights are on the edges of the giant plant beds playing a part in illuminating with the help of the candles that make a pathway. It leads up three steps to an area with a tan couch and round glass coffee table.

"Do you like it?" Ian asks looking nervous.

"I love it."

He leads me through the rows of candles to the couch. My heart is beating a thousand times a second all I can think is what his reason is for this.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I did this. I wanted to make you feel good… not physically. I want to prove that what I see in you is more than purely physical attraction."

"Not to be mean but you're contradicting yourself. You say that you don't do the lovey dovey stuff but from what I can see you did a pretty good job. Then you tell me that you don't date that for us to be together I can't love you but here you are making me feel lo- wanted by you."

"The lines are a tad bit blurred I know but until we are back in California let's not worry about it. I'll explain everything soon and it will hopefully make sense but for the time being let's go with the flow and enjoy ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan."

He passes me a glass of champagne then kisses me, "Relax."

"When you put it that way I have no choice but to comply."

Ian gives me that dazzling smile that melts my soul completely. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know shop I guess? No one comes to New York without shopping."

He chuckles, "Very true."

"I feel like you have something up your sleeve and want my guard down."

"Even if something is up my sleeve, I'm not saying that there is, I wouldn't reveal it tonight so no need to have your guard up. Is it hard for you to unwind around me?"

"A little bit but you should already know why."

He nods his slowly, "I'm not sure about when but I can tell you that I'll be your first. I won't let another man have the privilege of pleasuring you in the most rewarding way. Just the thought of anyone but me having you drives me crazy and I don't know why."

"Maybe we will find out… together."

* * *

_Okay so the real stuff is about to happen next chapter it's going to be very lemony:) Review and all that good stuff please and thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6: Getting More: Part 1

_A/N: I'm sure you all can guess what this is fair warning now 99% lemons 1% transition_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting More: Part 1**

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

I can't help but stare at Tiara it's as if she has her own atmosphere surrounding her. Flaunting around with her coffee in hand, she shows of her body in a fitting dress that has my mind going crazy. Tiara turns around and looks at me obviously having some interesting thoughts. "So um what do you want to do? Most of California isn't up at eight o'clock in the morning." She asks putting her purse on the table.

"Doesn't matter to me I'm up for anything."

She bites her lip and looks down at her hands, "I'd rather you pick."

"Can I ask you question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think you've seen the good side of me?"

"I know I have."

"If I were to ever hurt you do you think it would be on purpose?"

"Not at all. Haven't we been through this before? I trust you, I don't think you're bad and if you are, you aren't with me. I feel protected and safe with you and I have many unclassified feelings for you but I don't care. Eventually I'll be on the straight and narrow and understand what you do to me until then I have no problem with being confused."

I run my fingers through my hair having an internal battle with myself. "For at least today will you listen to me no doubts in your mind?"

"Okay."

I take a deep breath trying to get my thoughts under control. _Oh, c'mon Somerhalder you've been making the woman wait for a while now because of your stupid over analytical ways! It's now or never grow a pair and give her what she wants!_

With a slow deep breath, I take Tiara's hand and lead her upstairs. When I turn into my bedroom, I can practically hear her heartbeat quicken. I turn around to face her and see a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask running my thumb over her bottom lip.

"Uh huh."

"We can stop at any time you want okay?" I slowly inch the zipper down her dress very grateful for its convenient position in the front.

She nods her head then pulls off my shirt. I lose a bit of self-control when I push the offensive material off her shoulders. I plaster my mouth onto Tiara's then pick her up as she wins the fight against my pants. I undo her bra and throw it to the side before laying her down. I take a second to admire the view nothing that I could've imagined came close to the perfection of her body.

Tiara leans up and pulls me down to her gently exploring my mouth with her tongue reminding me I have to take this slow. I nibble on her plump bottom lip earning a moan that connects directly to my groin.

"Please let me make love to you I want to cherish you in the best way I know how."

Her hands find their way into my hair looking up at me with those big brown eyes, "Yes."

I have no clue why but seeing Tiara so vulnerable turns me on probably because it shows just how innocent she is. Starting from her lips, I kiss down to her jaw, neck, chest, then stop right between her breasts.

"Let's prepare your body I don't want to hurt you baby." I look up to see Tiara blushing as she watches me. I slowly twirl my tongue around her elongating nipple and with my right hand, I please her other breast. She gasps as my left hand reaches its destination between her legs. I tear away the thin lace material that is practically soaking and slowly slide my middle finger in.

I begin a steady pace going back and forth making Tiara whimper and writhe beneath me. "You have to stay still," I murmur against her skin before licking my way over to her other perfect hill.

A shaky breath leaves her lips as I insert another finger. I feel her body tense up while I pick up speed, "Ah stop I... I don't want to... cum yet please."

"Let go Tiara let go for me." I feel everything within her clench up then release beautifully. I slowly slip my fingers out as I kiss her lips.

"Good girl," I lean up looking down at Tiara completely exposed for me. Her eyes widen as I suck her arousal off my fingers. I sink down to my knees needing to taste more. I flatten my tongue against her sensitive entrance and lick up making her groan loud. I debate for a slight moment if I should keep going but three orgasms back to back would be a bit much for Tiara to handle.

Back on my feet, I grasp her thighs then pull her to the edge of the bed and she instantly wraps her legs around my waist. "You can still back out."

Tiara shakes her head, "I want to feel you."

With that, I get rid of the material keeping me form exploring her fully. I position myself at her entrance, "This might hurt a bit," In one fluid motion I fill her completely feeling her wet warmth around every inch I have.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Are you okay?"

She nods with her eyes closed tightly obviously hurting. I lean down and kiss her extremely soft lips, "I'm sorry," I murmur as I slowly ease in and out.

Tiara whimpers, "Faster please… faster."

I couldn't possibly refuse especially when her eyes captured mine. I circled my hips making sure not to leave one spot of her untouched, un-pleasured.

The grip she had on my biceps turned into her digging her nails in hard as her moans got louder, "Again do it again!"

I happily oblige seeing Tiara creep closer and closer to her first true orgasm.

"Aw yes!" She places her hands on each side of my face. "You feel so good," She groans against my lips. I feel her tighten around me stopping me from moving too much.

"Baby you need to relax if you want me to keep going."

She bites her lip gaining some control over her body but I can tell she's close. I pick up speed feeling her juices trickle down and that's all I can take every ounce of self-control gone. Tiara's perky, perfect, breasts bounce as I slam into her over and over again.

"You're mine."

"I'm yours."

"You belong to me now."

"I belong to you."

Her words make me pound her even harder, "Fuck!" She groans throwing her head back.

Tiara's body tenses up clenching tighter around me even more. I slow down wanting to get her as wound up as possible.

"Oh please I'm so close."

"Tell me what you want Tiara."

"I want you to make me cum."

"How like this?" I thrust hard making Tiara call out my name as all the tension falls out of her body finding her release. Hearing her climax made me do the same in my new favorite place. I take my time pulling out wanting to savor every second then lay down on my back. I instantly pull her close our skin sticking together from our thin layer of sweat.

Tiara looks up at me, "Hmm what would you like to do for the rest of the morning? We've only made a dent."

I can't help but chuckle at the lust filling her eyes again, "I'm sure you have suggestions."

"Let's just say I need another hit of my new addiction."

"Is the addiction sex or me?"

"You, sex, and having sex with you."

"Miss Green you'll be very sore when you wake up tomorrow."

In one move, she's on top of me, "Mr. Somerhalder I do not care it will be worth it I'm sure."

"I'll make sure it is but you're not ready to be on top yet so," I roll over on top of her and lean up on my knees. "On your stomach I have another area that I haven't gotten too familiar with yet."

She flips over flinging her brown hair over to one shoulder. I take the sight of her in then grasp her glorious ass with both of my hands. I lean down near her ear, "This is going to be the best morning of your life."

[x]

"It's only one o'clock hon are you already worn out?"

With a sigh, Tiara opens her eyes slightly, "A little."

"You need to eat before we do anything else."

"Ugh can I just sleep?" She pulls the sheets over her head, "I'm not hungry."

I pull the sheets away, "Your stomach says differently. C'mon time for food then you can come back and sleep as much as you want." After another groan, she gets up and begins to walk out the room slowly. "Are you not going to put on clothes?"

"Nope too much work I figured you would like me better this way." She smiles then leaves the room. I slip on some sweatpants and grab one of my t-shirts before following after her. Just as I get downstairs the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Tiara says as she takes my shirt and slips it on. I head to the kitchen in search of a drink as she opens the door. I pull out my phone checking all my ignored messages and calls taking a sip of whiskey.

I read one message and I turn around as Tiara murmurs, "Oh shit," backing away from the door.

* * *

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU I'M SO SCARED OF PEOPLE HATING THIS LEMON SCENE!_


	7. Chapter 7: Getting More: Part 2

_A/N: Credit to E.L. James and FSOG I had to use a giant chunk of something that you don't have to read if you don't want to I just put it in there so that you know what is being agreed upon. To the nice guest reviewer thank you and get an account so I can reply personally! Thank you for all the reviews and stuff keep 'em coming! I left off where Tiara opens the door and says "Oh shit.":)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getting More: Part 2**

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

"What the hell is going on?"

"I- We- I'm sorry! It just-"

"Move."

"Cody please don't be mad I'm sorry!"

He pushes Tiara to the side coming straight for me, "This has your name written all over it! How long has this shit been going on?"

One thing that pisses me off the most is when people are yelling in my face, "Calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to fucking calm down after I come in to see you and my girlfriend in your after sex bliss? Are you serious right now?"

"I'm not going to have a yelling match with you Cody so you need to calm down and talk to me like an adult instead of throwing a tantrum like a toddler."

"Can we please just talk us two? This isn't Ian's battle this is my fault." Tiara tries to intervene.

Cody pushes her against the wall, "You mean nothing to me! The only type of girl would jump from one bed to another is a whore!"

_That's it, _I pull him back with my left hand and land a right hook to his jaw. I hear Tiara gasp as Cody tackles me to the ground and starts punching my face. I roll over and grab him by his shirt pulling him up as I lay punch after punch to his face.

"Stop! Both of you stop it!" I ignore her blind with rage. Tiara pulls me away with all the strength she has, "What is wrong with you guys! You could've killed each other if I wasn't here!"

"You shouldn't have been here," Cody says wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Touch her again like that and I will fuck you up trust me that isn't even half the damage I can do."

"Fuck you Ian have fun with my leftovers."

He glares at Tiara then back at me before walking towards the door. "Oh and if it wasn't clear to you you're fired."

Cody shakes his head slamming the door behind him. I look at Tiara who has tears creeping down her beautiful face and all I want to do is rip Cody's head off and hold her tight. I take a step towards her and she steps back.

"I-"

She holds up her hand, "I need a minute."

I sigh and pour myself even more whiskey. _I would be fucking Tiara right now if Cody had never come. Worst timing ever!_

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I flop down on my bed feeling like the most terrible person in the world. I never wanted to put Ian and Cody against each other but that was obviously impossible. All I wanted to do was run after Cody and beg for forgiveness hoping he wouldn't take it out on his cousin. _What good would begging him do? It didn't get you anywhere before when you were crying your eyes out._

The flashbacks of the painful relationship make my eyes water completely not understanding why I cared about Cody's well-being. I take a moment to relax a bit before going to find Ian and bring items to show my forgiveness. After coming from the kitchen, I go upstairs and head down the hall to the den where I find Ian with a drink in hand staring at the wall. I prepare to turn back around but it's too late when his piercing blue lakes find me.

I walk over and sit next to him as he continues to look at the wall. I put my left hand on the right side of Ian's face gently turning him towards me.

"You don't h-"

"I do so let me."

I see the internal battle going on with him and out of nowhere, he picks me up and puts me on his lap to where I'm straddling him. Looking at his gorgeous face already bruising makes me feel even guiltier.

"I'm sorry," I mumble starting to wipe away the blood.

"For what?"

"Causing all of this and the relationship with your cousin might be ruined be-"

"Stop Tiara it's nobody's fault solely if you must pin the blame somewhere. You and I are consenting adults and we made the decision together to take our relationship a little further. The fight that happened down there had something to do with you but for me it was because of the way Cody was treating you. Who cares if everything he said about you was true, which it isn't, either way you and every other woman shouldn't be treated that way."

My mouth opens slightly wondering if he knew what I was determined to hide for the rest of my life. I recover quickly grabbing the ice pack and placing it gently on his cheekbone. I struggle to find something to say but end up saying nothing at all.

"Has he ever hurt you?"

I chuckle nervously, "Being ignored didn't feel too good."

"Physically?"

Tears begin to form ready to spill over any second so I look down unable to handle Ian's look. I can feel his body tense up filling with new anger to take out on Cody.

"There were incidents here and there but the last um altercation was a couple months back. He had been getting more and more agitated I have no clue what about but I was tip toing around him. I figured if I kind of avoided him as much as possible until he relaxed I would be fine nothing would happen." I zone out getting lost in the memory.

"Tell me what happened," Ian practically growls.

"Sometimes Cody would take stuff out on me in a sexual way usually it was just uh well it involved my mouth… and throat quite roughly. He was angry because I hadn't talked to him in maybe a week I was literally hiding behind people when he would try to find me between my classes. I had my friends lying saying where I was and that I was sick or something, which prolonged him, but when I finally gave in, he was beyond furious. Cody started with yelling very loud at me and I found myself again in a corner crying and begging as he yelled. I was afraid but terrified when he said 'I should teach you lesson show you that there's no hiding from me. You need to repay me for the shit you put me through.' I knew what was going to happen and there was no stopping it."

Bringing me closer to reality was Ian wiping away my tears. I look up at him and the anger within him seems to evaporate, "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"I need to get this out or I'll keep having that need to take care of him as if he is helpless."

A V forms between his eyebrows but disappears when he pulls me closer wrapping his arms around my waist. "Continue if you like."

"Cody yanked me up from the ground by my hair practically dragging me to his bedroom. My attire really didn't help since I was wearing a skirt so he pushed me down on the bed and went to pry my legs open but I kept them closed begging him not to do this. He stopped, looked down at me, then said 'I'll be right back I need a couple condoms.' He had the audacity to smile at me before leaving the room I got up when he was down the hall and locked the door. I looked around trying to find a way to get out of there since running for the front door was not an option. I opened the biggest window I saw and thanked God for fire escapes. As I was climbing out the window, I heard Cody yelling and banging the door so I closed the window and started running down the steps. After the third flight, I figured he had knocked the door down so I started banging on a window and an older woman opened it surprisingly. Her husband stayed behind just in case Cody found out where I went and she drove me to Cheynne's apartment. I turned off my phone and hid at her house for a week or two."

"Why did you stay with him after that?"

"I wasn't going to I wanted to break up with him but he found me I have no clue how but he found me. He drove my car and had flowers, Edible Arrangements, the whole nine yards to apologize. I figured I had gone through about four months of this if I could survive that then why not give him another chance. Cody kept his promise being nice and gentle still getting mad here and there but not like before plus we barely saw each other. He would keep apologizing for having to leave on such short notice and over time, I began to get accustomed to the pattern. He would come in extra happy, bring me gifts, sit me down after dinner, and then tell me he had to leave the next morning. I was getting to my breaking point with him but I figured it would get better. I brought him dinner but I ended up meeting you and here we are. The only reason he didn't blow up on me when I broke up with him was that Cheynne was watching from the car. I didn't tell him I moved obviously I knew he would come after me."

"You know I'll protect you right? Even if you decide to move to another country I will make sure you stay safe."

"I know I think you proved yourself earlier. One place I always feel safe is in your arms." I can't help but smile a little when his lips find mine.

"Good."

"Hopefully on a lighter note, will you tell me whatever you have been keeping under wraps?"

"It can wait," He says running his fingers up and down my spine underneath his shirt.

"Please tell me?"

"Promise to keep an open mind? I'm about to lay a lot on you."

"I promise."

Ian stands up holding my thighs and carries me to his desk putting me down on it. He looks through one of the drawers and pulls out a small stack of papers. He glances down at it then passes it on to me.

"I'll give you a moment to read over that I'll be right back." He gives a small smile before walking out and closing the door behind him.

I sit there for a moment then finally look down at the papers in my hand.

**BETWEEN**

MR. IAN SOMERHALDER of Front Street, San Diego, CA 92101

("The Dominant")

MISS TIARA GREEN of Front Street, San Diego, CA 92101

("The Submissive")

**THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS**

1 The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.

**FUNDAMENTAL TERMS**

2 The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits and her wellbeing.

3 The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing.

4 The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Herpes and Hepatitis. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness he or she undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between the parties.

5 Adherence to the above warranties, agreements and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach.

6 Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above.

**ROLES**

7 The Dominant shall take responsibility for the wellbeing and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above.

8 If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.

9 Subject to that proviso and to clauses 2-5 above the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above she shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and she shall accept without query or hesitation his training, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take.

**COMMENCEMENT AND TERM**

10 The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.

11 This contract shall be effective for a period of three Calendar Months from The Commencement Date ("The Term"). On the expiry of The Term, the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements, they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension, this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.

**AVAILABILITY**

12 The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant ("the Allotted Times"). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.

13 The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the Submissive's rights under clauses 2-5 and 8 above.

**LOCATION**

14 The Submissive will make herself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.

**SERVICE PROVISIONS**

15 The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstance, further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above.

**DOMINANT**

15.1 The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow or demand the Submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life. The remaining sub-clauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above.

15.2 The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate and discipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise.

15.3 The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in how to properly serve the Dominant.

15.4 The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform her duties in service of the Dominant.

15.5 The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide.

15.6 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the Submissive's body nor any injuries incurred that may require medical attention.

15.7 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract.

15.8 In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging and when necessary ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant.

15.9 The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment

15.10 The Dominant shall not loan his Submissive to another Dominant.

15.11 The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive.

15.12 The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times.

**SUBMISSIVE**

15.13 The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times.

15.14 The Submissive shall obey the rules ("the Rules") set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement.

15.15 The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability.

15.16 The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise.

15.17 The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraception and ensure that she takes it as and when prescribed to prevent any pregnancy.

15.18 The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember her status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times.

15.19 The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant.

15.20 The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do without hesitation or argument.

15.21 The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint.

15.22 The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep her eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant.

15.23 The Submissive shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address him only as Sir, Mr. Somerhalder, or such other title as the Dominant may direct.

15.24 The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so.

**ACTIVITIES**

16 The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2.

17 The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them.

**SAFEWORDS**

18 The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safeword ("The Safeword (s)"). Two Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands.

19 The Safeword "Grey" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive is close to her limit of endurance.

20 The Safeword "Blue" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said, the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect.

**CONCLUSION**

21 We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below.

The Dominant: Ian Somerhalder

Date

The Submissive: Tiara Green

Date

**APPENDIX 1**

**RULES**

_Obedience:_

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities, which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

_Sleep:_

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

_Food:_

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

_Clothes:_

During The Term, the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall, during the Term, wear adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit.

_Exercise:_

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

_Personal Hygiene/Beauty:_

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit. All costs will be met by the Dominant.

_Personal Safety:_

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

_Personal Qualities:_

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.

**APPENDIX 2**

**Hard Limits**

No acts involving fire play

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof

No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood

No acts involving gynecological medical instruments

No acts involving children or animals

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin

No acts involving breath control.

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body.

**APPENDIX 3**

**Soft Limits**

To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive?

• Masturbation

• Fellatio

• Cunnilingus

• Vaginal intercourse

• Vaginal fisting

• Anal intercourse

• Anal fisting

Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive?

Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?

• Vibrators

• Dildos

• Butt Plugs

• Other

Is Bondage acceptable to the Submissive?

• Hands in front

• Hands behind back

• Ankles

• Knees

• Elbows

• Wrists to ankles

• Spreader bars

• Tied to furniture

• Blindfolding

• Gagging

• Bondage with Rope

• Bondage with Tape

• Bondage with leather cuffs

• Suspension

• Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints

What is the Submissive's general attitude about receiving pain? Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

How much pain does the submissive want to receive? Where 1 is none and 5 is severe: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

Which of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?

• Spanking

• Paddling

• Whipping

• Caning

• Biting

• Nipple clamps

• Genital clamps

• Ice

• Hot wax

• Other types/methods of pain

_What the fuck?_

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

After leaving the room I pull out my phone and begin calling around, "Brandon anything to do with Cody Caldwell where he owns part of my businesses, terminate the contract and put it all in my name. Any business he owns solely, buy it and liquidate it. I don't want his name on anything at all everything that is his make it mine."

"Are you su-?"

"Yes I'm sure. I want a list of everything that will be affected and the people when you're done. Obviously be discreet about this I would like to tell him myself so have this done by Monday."

"Yes sir I will get right on it."

I hang up and run my fingers through my hair. I don't care if Cody is family he will pay for what he did I'll make sure of it.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you! Next chapter will start with Tiara's thoughts on the sub-dom contract._


	8. Chapter 8: The Small Print: Part 1

_A/N:_ _In response to this: "Disappointed the majority was taken by the contract but didn't expect the relationship with Cody and Tiara to be so badly! I wonder how Tiara will take to the contract since Cody practically abused her. Please continue!"_

_First, please get an account so I can reply personally:) I'm sorry! I debated for a while on whether or not to put it in. I was planning to refer to it later on and I didn't want everyone to have to guess what Tiara and Ian were discussing. I tried shortening it but almost everything was important so I couldn't really delete anything. Without the contract, I wrote about 4,000 words, which is about my usual length for a whole chapter on a good day._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Small Print: Part 1**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I get up and start pacing around unsure of what to think. Ian is some type of sadist wanting me to dive into his sick world none of this makes sense. Well it does but it is hard to believe that this is reality I go from one abusive relationship to another. I can't leave I live here but if he really wanted to hurt me he would've done it by now. _No he wanted to-_ I look up to see Ian standing there watching me in full on freak out mode.

"What is that?"

"Let me start off with this is totally optional. I don't want to force you into anything."

"How many women have you done this with?"

"Eighteen."

My mouth goes slack losing my reasoning to say no. "If you got eighteen other women then you can obviously get someone better than me. Gosh this is too much a couple hours ago I was a virgin now I'm discussing future sexual escapades with a sadist or masochist or both if that's possible!"

"I'm a dominant not a sadist or masochist. I don't want anyone else I want to do this with you."

It takes me a second to realize he's walking closer to me, "No! Don't touch me I get all distracted when you touch me or even look at me a certain way!" I start pacing again feeling as if my mind is about to shut down from the overload of thoughts. "I can't be your submissive or whatever! I do what I please when I please and damn anyone who gets in my way! How in the hell am I supposed to just literally lie down and let you do what you want to me? Oh, right excuse me I might be tied down, suspended, or hand cuffed! I won't even get to touch you and I like touching you!"

"We will build up to it and you can choose what I am allowed to do with you. You hold all the cards Tiara you have all the power here. Keep in mind that it won't be everyday probably the weekends."

I take a deep breath, "So we would be in some friends with benefits no strings attached relationship on the weekdays and on the weekends be in a kinky BDSM type of shit relationship?"

His lips curve up a little, "Just about. You pick up quickly Miss Green."

I groan putting my hands on my hips as I close my eyes as I hang my head down. "I don't even know what half of that stuff is."

"I'll explain it to you then you can decide on whether or not you are comfortable with it."

I look back up at him, "How can you make this sound so simple as if we are talking about if we should get a pet goldfish or hamster? This is unbelievably complicated for me!"

"Then talk it out with me let me shed some light on the things that are in the dark for you."

"I get the big picture maybe not the details but that doesn't matter now! I can't 'talk it out' with you, because you aren't the one I need to talk to! Then I can't talk to the one I need to because he's probably getting his face checked out!"

"Why do you need Cody? I'm right here to help you when you need it."

"But you can't! That's my point!" I take a deep breath before my voice goes up another octave that it can't handle. "Do you know the reason why my ex-boyfriend felt the need to abuse me whenever he pleased? How can I be okay with getting in another serious relationship when I haven't even dealt with the past? You can't tell me I didn't deserve every black eye, bruise, scar, drip of blood, and tear that he caused me when you want to hurt me as well but the only difference is you want me to like it!"

"I want you to willingly submit to me and trust me enough to know I won't hurt you but you have to tell me when it's too much for you to handle. I want you to feel the need to please me and pleasure me in every way you can. I don't want you to be scared of me or agree to let me hurt you because that's not what this is about."

"Oh then please tell me what this is about when canes, paddles, flogs, whips, and clamps are wanting to be used on me! It was bad enough with Cody using his body to hurt me occasionally with the wall and floor as well but now I get an option in what tool is getting used to hit me! Thank you so much I'm moving on up to the sweet life!"

"This is about exploring the world of pain and pleasure with me. I want you to like the pleasure you get from the pain yes there will be times when it's not for your pleasure but consequences are expected with something like this. A type of lifestyle where both parties need to be in control in their own way and also stay within the perimeters they are given."

Ian's overly calm voice makes me feel as if he doesn't see where I am coming from. "I'm not going back to that place again where I feel worthless. You've thought this through haven't you? This is all you have wanted since the moment you saw me? You had sex with me because you thought I would say yes to all of the weird crazy bullshit you've handed me and I'll be hunky dory about it! This is all finally making sense the whole 'I don't date' thing and your no love allowed policy! You want an emotionless girl that will say yes to everything and not dare let the thought of wanting to truly be with you enter their mind!" I roll my eyes and walk past him not even wanting to hear whatever shit explanation he has.

"Tiara you're looking at this the wrong way." Ian says walking behind me as I make my way to my room.

I take his shirt off me and throw it on the bed then put on a bra. I slip on some panties, jeans, and tank top before pulling my hair up. "I don't see anything good about this, whatever this is!" I put on my Nikes not bothering with socks and walk downstairs.

"You can't leave!"

I grab my keys and phone, "I'm not leaving I'm going to handle my business then I'll be back. You don't have a choice in the matter because I would love to see you try and stop me." I walk out the front door slamming it closed behind me.

I take off towards the place I never thought I would be again. Of course, he lives only a five-minute drive away from Ian. I hop out my car before all my adrenaline and courage is gone and head up to the top floor. The memories of the feelings I had in this building haunt me as I walk up to the door and knock.

The door flies open revealing Cody's anger, "You know I love it when your hair is down."

My body tenses as he reaches around and pulls my ponytail holder out slowly. I see the same look that he always gave me before I ended up begging for mercy. I begin to back away a little but he grabs my hair and yanks me inside locking the door behind us.

"Why are you here?" He asks calmly. I can't find my voice making him ask again but while yelling, "Why are you here Tiara?"

Before I have the chance to answer he drags me down to the ground and squats in front of me, "I missed my personal punching bag. How was fucking my cousin? Was it good? I'm sure not better than what I could've given you."

I look down feeling the urge to cry but resist, "Why do you do this to me? Why do you hurt me?" I mumble.

"Because I like it because you deserve it because you are nothing more than the dirt under my shoes. One thing I did admire about you was your hymen but now that's gone so you're nothing to me. I kept you around as someone to talk to, look at it, fuck, but after a while it wasn't even worth it."

Sick of hearing his voice I slap him then get up onto my feet. Cody looks up at me smiling as he stands up, "I think you've forgotten your place."

I back up feeling as if I'm caged in with a wild tiger. All too soon, I find myself in the same corner that I've become too familiar with. "I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Cody looks me up and down his anger slowly boiling over. He raises his hand and backhands me causing me to lose all balance and fall to the ground. "You think you can just leave me for my cousin then slap me? You're one crazy ass bitch! I obviously haven't taught you well. Get up."

It takes me a second to gather my thoughts before standing up. Before I can beg for his forgiveness, his hand meets my face again. "You wanted to leave! Let's see you leave and this time your only option is the front door! Get up!"

"Please I-"

"Get the fuck up!"

I stand up again knowing my fate and Cody repeats the same action. "You're worthless! You deserve this! That's why I hurt you you're nothing special Tiara! I used you when I didn't have anything else to do and I'm sure that's what Ian is doing. Get up."

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

I practically stare at the clock watching the seconds tick by without knowing what is happening to Tiara. I was so stupid to even bring the idea up after what she told me. Why would anyone want to be put in the same abusive situation that they were in before? All I wanted to do was make her realize that it wouldn't be the same that any type of pain she felt would have a reason behind it. I wouldn't mercilessly punish her for no reason in the world like Cody did.

It sickens me to think of all the possibilities that could be going on there. I wanted to run after Tiara and protect her from him but I knew that me shouting demands would make it worse. I check my phone again for the billionth time and see nothing like the other times before. It's been a damn hour already I'm sure whatever they had to deal with could be done within thirty minutes! I convinced myself that Tiara was probably giving Cody a piece of her mind after all the crap she has been through. I have no clue what I would do if he hurt her again.

_Whatever happens to her is your fault. If you never had brought up your sick ideas trying to turn them into reality Tiara would be here. Any tiny scratch on her is your fault and only your fault. Everything you have done since the second you decided to pursue her is your fault. Her forgiving you will be the least of your worries if you see on the news she was brutally beaten to death. All because you had to have Tiara and couldn't leave well enough alone._

I get up and start pacing again needing to keep control of my thoughts before I ended up charging into Cody's apartment and making him take his anger out on Tiara. I take a deep breath realizing that I can't do anything for once in my life I'm powerless.

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I grip onto the bottom of his pants like a child who hides from the world. I feel exhausted as if my body is about to disassemble at any second but I'm sure that would be less painful that what I have endured.

"Get up," Cody growls.

"Please please I beg of you let me go I can't take this anymore."

"Where do you think you will go from here? Nobody cares about you even my cousin doesn't care and he just banged you this morning. If anyone cared they would've come searching for you trust me Ian has plenty of people he could order around but there's no point in wasting their time."

He laughs walking away but turning around to face me, "I'm surprised you want to leave because you won't get anything better than me. I'm kind of sick of you already so go on stand up the front door is at your disposal."

Cody sits down on the couch and looks at me then gestures towards the door. It takes me a second to even gather the strength to get up. After stumbling a couple times I finally have my fingers wrapped around the handle. It feels like hours have passed once I'm gladly looking at the dark grey hallway.

I don't even try to make out my reflection in the elevator knowing that I won't look the same way I did walking in there.

"Ma'am do you need an umbrella?" I hear someone at the front desk ask as I walk through the lobby towards the glass doors.

I don't answer just keep walking until I feel the rain against my skin. When I finally reach my car, I slide into the front seat, lock the doors, and then pull down the mirror. I instantly start crying seeing the giant bruise that plagues my face once again. I have no clue how long I sit there with tears streaming down my face before I open the glove compartment and pull out my little stash of makeup. I know too well how to cover up the puffy eyes and bruise as if there is nothing there.

Once I'm satisfied with my work and vow that this is the last time I will cry again, I take off on a five-minute drive. I steady myself taking deep breaths before getting out the car and heading up the white stairs. I open the door to find Ian pacing around oblivious to the door opening. I throw my keys on the table causing him to finally look at me.

"Yes," I mumble making his mouth opens a little but he says nothing. I walk past him and go upstairs, wanting nothing but to sleep. I go to my room, not bothering to flip on the lights, and close the door behind me. I take off my shoes and climb into bed hoping this whole day was dream that I'll wake up in my own place and the biggest worry I'll have is passing college exams.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


	9. Chapter 9: The Small Print: Part 2

_A/N: Orginally I planned for this to be longer and to write more of the new Tian relationship but I really want to keep writing the chapter I started for my other story, Through Life Series so sorry:/_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Small Print: Part 2**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I wake up slowly in a daze hearing the most peaceful sound in the world, rain. Just when I prepare to snuggle my head back into the pillow I feel someone looking at me. I flip over to see Ian sitting in a chair next to my bed watching me.

"How long have you been there?"

"Maybe three o'clock."

I look at the digital clock on the bedside table to see that it's seven twenty-three. "Four hours of staring at me?"

"More like thinking and worrying that you would leave in the middle of the night. I would wake up, check on you, and then go back to my room but I spent most of my time sitting in up in bed listening for movement. Once the rain started it was kind of hard to listen so I came in here."

"I wouldn't leave and if I did I would tell you first you deserve that much."

Silence falls over us making the room even more awkward, "Are you s-"

"Yes I am I overreacted a bit yesterday but I think I finally have a grasp on what you were trying to get me to understand."

"Did Cody h-"

"No he didn't. He put things into perspective for me answered all the things I asked. I left understanding more about myself and more comfortable with our new… arrangement."

"You can always change your mind I'll even put it in the contract. I don't want you to feel trapped."

"It's fine I'm fine you don't have to change the way you um dominate? I don't want to play the victim role I'm just another normal girl."

"We don't have to talk about anything right now."

"Let's I want to get this out of the way so go get it while I brush my teeth."

Ian nodded and walked out with both hands in his hair. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the massive golden bathroom. I took a moment to look at myself truly thinking about what I was about to do but there was no point because I knew this is what I deserved. I was to only be a toy, a waste of space, a nonentity here only to serve those who had the burden of calling me theirs. I take a deep breath, brush my teeth, and go back out to my bedroom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ian I'm sure."

He narrowed his eyes at me before handing over what some would consider a very offensive document. I sit down on the bed with my back against the wall then wave Ian over to sit next to me. He looks surprised but soon joins me with another contract in hand for himself.

"Okay so read it and say what I want to change and get rid of?"

"Simple as that hon."

I begin to read more like skim when a thought enters my mind, "How long has it been since the last girl?"

"Last I had sex with or last sub?"

"Both."

"Well before yesterday I had sex in March and last sub I had was in January."

"Oh okay." I keep skimming along in awkward silence as Ian does the same, "Eleven you're changing that?"

"Yes instead of no way of getting out for three months I will change it to if either one of us say that we want out or feel like it isn't working we can terminate the contract. If neither of us says anything we will talk about extension at the end of the three months."

"Sounds good to me… twelve."

"Twelve? I surely didn't think you would have a problem with that."

"All the time not just Friday through Sunday."

A V forms between his eyebrows as he taps the pen on his bottom lip, "May I ask why?"

"Why not? I think I've proved myself to be worthy competition in the bedroom against you."

"Good point well made as ever Miss Green."

"Thank you Mr. Somerhalder."

"May I propose a counter offer?"

"Yes you may."

"Instead of 24/7 how about only when I tell you and that can be anytime anywhere."

"How will I know for sure I doubt you will come right out and say it?"

"Oh you'll know trust me." Ian smirks at me and I practically melt.

I skim my way down, "Why did you pick grey and blue?"

"Eh I wanted something different more original."

"Hmm well I like it. About the sleep, if it is your fault I don't get eight hours of sleep what will happen?"

"Depends on why I had you up."

"Hmm very vague Mr. Somerhalder now the food part… I love to eat but I can't snack? That's not cool."

"Fine you can snack but I approve of what."

"Okay and clothes I have my own money I don't need yours."

"I'm not budging on that I approve of what you wear and you only use my money."

I roll my eyes, "Fine since you win the clothes argument I don't want to exercise with a trainer. I usually run every morning but lately I've been preoccupied."

"Hmm I run too why not run together?"

"Oh heck no you're already intimidating I don't need to be distracted by you while I should be running plus it will be very… intimidating."

"Run with me and you won't have a trainer."

"What about days I want a change of scenery and decide to go to the gym will you be there too?"

"Right by your side."

I roll my eyes again, "Ugh whatever I agree now to the big stuff. I'm going to sound really stupid because I won't know what half of this crap means so no judging."

"I'm not in a place to judge babe."

"Okay what the Sam Hill is fellatio?"

"Blowjob."

My eyes widen at how Ian says it with such ease, "Oh um cunnilingus?"

He smirks at me running his finger over his bottom lip then slowly takes his look from my eyes down to the new area that he has claimed. "I really hope you aren't against it. I'd love to try it out on you."

It takes me a second to piece it together but when I do, my mouth opens slightly, "That is so not a hard limit for me."

"Good."

I gasp when I get to the fifth bullet, "Have you not seen your hands? They are massive which is kind of a turn on but that's not the point. I can barely fit… um… your… I'm quite small so how in the hell would you fit your fist? Jesus Christ that sounds so painful any fisting of any sort is a hard limit all the damn way!"

Ian laughs, "You are correct about being 'small' so no arguments here. What were you saying that you could barely fit?"

"You know I'm not saying it! It's your uh," I gesture below his waist.

He takes my hand and places it on his groin, "I want you to become well acquainted, on first name terms if you will, with my favorite and most cherished part of my body. I'm very attached to this. It's called my cock babe."

_You get through this damn contract you get to fuck him until the sun goes down and comes back up again so focus! _I slowly take my hand away, blushing like an idiot, and continue to skim all the way to the end. "I'll try swallowing for the first time, use whatever toy you want with me, tie me up as you please but no suspension. With receiving and the amount of pain, let's go right in the middle with three and punish me with any item except for wax. Understand and agree?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful now fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

"And I thought you were shy," Ian says with a smile getting off the bed and pulling me closer by my ankles.

He gets down on his knees his mouth almost perfectly aligned with my now fully blossomed flower of only a day. After taking off my shorts, he puts his hands on my inner thighs pushing them apart until I'm completely exposed.

"I want you to watch the whole time. You stop I stop." His arms curl around my thighs. The bristles of his facial hair tickle my inner thighs while his tongue grazes over what I'm sure is my soaking area.

I take a sharp intake of breath feeling the cool air, Ian's warm tongue, and his soft lips on my over sensitized area which is too much of a deadly combination. My arms shake providing unstable support as a whimper escapes my lips when he starts sucking on the little nub of nerves that could drive any woman insane.

I give up leaning my head back and of course, Ian stops. I look back down meeting a pair of intense blue eyes looking at me as he kisses my clit. I have no clue why but watching him is… erotic not helping my wet situation. I begin to feel that familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach as Ian slides two fingers inside me with ease. My hands find their way into his hair moaning louder as he pushes his fingers in deeper.

I practically convulse as he flicks his tongue left and right on the little button that could make my body fall apart. All of a sudden, I feel the urge to pee as I try to control my trembling legs and writhing but it isn't happening. I teeter on the edge of overwhelming pleasure ready to dive in headfirst because it already feels like nothing before.

Just as I'm about to fall Ian stops breaking away all contact leaving me hanging, "That was your first punishment do you know why?"

"…Because I looked away."

"Welcome to the world of being my submissive," With a smile and chaste kiss on my lips Ian stands up, "Get dressed we're going to work," He throws over his shoulder as he walks out my room closing the door behind him.

I sit there for a moment my mind still spinning. _Denying my sexual gratification is downright cruel!_

* * *

_Review, favorite and all that good stuff! Please and thank you!_


	10. Chapter 10: A Whole New World

_A/N: I'm so sorry! It's been very hectic with trying to fast forward with moving and school needing to finish a week early. I've been writing other stories that I'm debating about posting such as my TVD fanfic I might post and my other story with Christian and Ian in the same world so it's been difficult. I've had half this chapter written for a while now on my phone but I got writer's block smack dab in the middle of a sex scene… yeah I know that's bad. So here I am again with a clearer mind with help from my guy friend (he's a Dom no I'm not his sub) he just gives me a little insight into the BDSM world. I got even more inspiration to write because Ian is single! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Excuse me while I wipe my happy tears._

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Whole New World**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I'm sure it only takes me about five minutes to get ready slipping on a black high neck backless bodycon dress. After jumping into my Decorapumps that Ian insisted he buy for me in Manhattan, I'm on my way downstairs. I practically liquefy when I see Ian in his master of the universe get up consisting of a black suit that was probably tailor made for him, a white button up, and dark blue tie.

Taking his attention away from his cufflinks he looks up at me, "To the public you look like my girlfriend and if you ever have to say what our relationship is, for example an interview, you say that we have been dating for three months but have been keeping it under wraps. Going into the office will be a little awkward for you with all the stares and whispers but you will eventually get used to it. You shouldn't be roaming around by yourself unless I give you a reason to do so you should be stuck to me unless I tell you otherwise. In other words, you should be sitting on that fine ass of yours until I tell you what I want. I don't want any hesitation, back talk, defiance, you do what I say when I say it understand?"

I nod surprised at how fast everything is moving and I technically haven't signed anything but I guess verbal agreements mean a lot in this situation. Ian moves closer to me and runs his thumb over my bottom lip, "I expect audible responses if I say jump?"

"How high sir?"

His lips curve up slightly, "And when did I say you could look at me?"

My eyes instantly stare to his tie, "You never did sir."

I can see his smirk in my mind but instead of hearing his voice I feel those lips against mine that can easily make me forget what planet we are on. It's as if my body is melting away as my brain slows down. I slightly begin to move my hands so I can feel that wonderful head of hair until reality hits.

_He wants you to touch him because you're not supposed to he is baiting you! _I figure I can just pull away but then I run into the defiance category. All I can do is stand here being tortured until the wetness between my legs decides to drip down to my feet.

I send up praise when he pulls away, "Time to go." Ian turns around and walks towards the door as I follow behind like a small shadow.

Once in the car the air becomes thick, I'm not sure if it is discomfort or my sexual frustration. As if Ian can read my mind, he reaches over and places his hand on my thigh sliding his hand up and down causing me to squirm a bit.

"You know master would sound beautifully coming from those lips."

I swallow my already prepared snarky response, "Is that what you would like me to call you from now on sir?"

"Hmm that would please me."

"I'm always happy to please you master." I mess around with invisible lint in my lap thinking about the impact of my words. I live, sleep, and breathe Ian… my Dominant I exist to satisfy him in every way possible nothing more nothing less. Without him I'm nonexistent he gives me a purpose he gives me what I deserve which is pain because I'm a waste of space.

Pulling me out of my thoughts is Ian opening my door. I take off my seatbelt and step out making sure that my eyes don't gravitate to the blue eyes that can probably see some indescribable world. As we walk towards the door, he slips his arm around my waist, which I know, is to make our lie believable.

I can practically hear the gasps seeing the ex-CEO's girlfriend with the owner making me seem like a gold digging whore. To make it look less peculiar I look ahead at the floor as if I'm just looking in the direction I'm heading. When I see the elevator, my insides turn thinking about all the good possibilities that it holds.

I count along to the dings when I feel Ian's breath flowing near my ear. "Look at me."

I obey finally meeting the face that deserves to be on the cover of every magazine. Simply looking in his eyes, I can see his alter ego is in full control. Even his body has Dom mode written all over it.

"I've decided that after we leave here I'll take you to see a show so any plans you have cancel them."

_I'd rather much be rolling around in bed with you but fine have it your way. _"I will free all my time especially for you master."

The elevator opens and Ian allows me to lead the way towards the office. I can practically feel his eyes following my ass the whole time probably thinking of what he can do with me now. I hear him lock the door behind us and it's as if I'm caged in with a lion ready to tear me apart when I make one wrong move.

"Have a seat Tiara," I turn around to face him and he gestures to the same couch that got me in trouble the first day I saw him. I sit down as he makes his way around to sit on his throne dictating over thousands of people's lives.

I'm completely on edge thinking if I as so much breathe in a way Ian doesn't like, I will be clawing at the desk moaning as he sinks balls deep in me.

"What might be running through your mind Tiara," Pulls me out my very vivid thought.

I chew on my lip before answering, "Nothing of importance master."

"Did you just lie to me?"

"No I never could master."

"Come here." I swallow and stand up taking steady steps to not fall flat on my face from being so close to the edge. I stop in front of Ian looking into his eyes that are practically on fire, which tells me my sly use of words didn't work.

"Turn around." I do as I'm told my thighs meeting the desk as I look towards my previous seat, "Now let me rephrase my question Miss Green. What were you thinking about? No matter how important it is I asked you a question and you didn't answer me so please do so now."

"I was thinking about you master and how I wanted to feel you… inside me."

His hands slide up to my behind pushing my dress up, "There must be more to say."

"I was bent over this desk and you were… fucking me hard from behind. That is all master."

Ian unzips my dress and I don't fight when it falls to the floor, "When you're around me I don't want any underwear insight." With that, there's blue lace shreds in the floor an example of what seems like my constant disobedience.

"Do you think you should be punished?"

"Whatever master thinks I deserve."

A low growl escapes his throat, "I like this side of you and also this side," He runs his hands over my very exposed behind then squeezes grazing over my wetness with his thumbs.

"Bend over." I do as I'm told pressing my skin against the cool glass. "Give me a number."

"Um seven master."

"I like that number Miss Green." Ian stands up to the side of me kneading my behind, "I'm going to spank you tell me why."

"Because I defied you master."

"What are the safe words?"

"Blue and grey."

"I want you to count."

Before I can formulate a thought I surge forward when his hand comes down with a mighty force, "One." I keep gritting out number after number but stop once I reach lucky number seven.

"You've truly surprised me Tiara," Ian pulls me up by my hair and surprisingly plants gentle kisses on my shoulder up my neck. "I think you deserve a reward now tell me what you want."

"You master."

He wraps his left arm around my waist, "Is this what you want?"

I let out a long groan leaning my head back on his shoulder loving the full feeling, "Yes master." It takes all I have not to fall apart right then but if I've held on this long I can hold on a little longer.

I chew on my lip as Ian slowly thrusts in and out making me feel every wonderful inch of steel.

"Do you want more?"

"Mmm yes," I groan.

I lean forward becoming one with the desk again as Ian begins a relentless pace. I murder my lip knowing that people could hear us if we got too loud but of course that's not in someone else's mind.

"I want to hear you." As if my body is completely his, a moan escapes my traitor lips. "That's what I like baby." Ian groans before taking on a tediously slow speed while kissing up my spine driving me insane.

My body is a mess having absolutely no control whatsoever trembling from the wonderful but overwhelming pleasure. His hands slide up my arms to my hands and we intertwine our fingers as we create some type of song full of heavy breathing, moaning, and the intake of air through gritted teeth.

Ian's warm breath flows next to my ear, "Cum for me."

The tightening in the pit of my stomach releases and I'm sure if he wasn't holding me I would be in the floor body still trembling from the out of this world orgasm. Once we both reach our ends, silence falls over the room.

"Sound proof room," Ian says fixing himself back to perfection as I slide into my dress again.

"Oh should've known," I murmur more to myself than to him. I finally look back up after getting my shoes on and instantly know he's still in Dom mode.

"Can you go get me some lunch? Feel free to get yourself something."

Before I even answer, he hands me a random blue credit card and the keys to his Vanquish. "What would you like to eat master?"

"Hmm surprise me."

I take that as a trap knowing if I bring something wrong, I will have a more severe consequence than I just did. "Yes master."

I turn on my heel and walk out feeling dirty, exposed, and used. More stares are waiting for me when I leave the hallway towards the elevators but luckily, the doors are open so I step right in. When I step out the elevator, a man with dark black hair and green eyes looks me up and down giving me the same look that Ian does when commanding me around. _He's a Dom._ I instantly look down at my hands and murmur sorry for no reason.

"No harm no foul."

I quickly get out of the building and release a breath I didn't know I was holding when I sit in the front seat of the car. After relaxing, I finally drive off heading at least ten minutes away before I even consider where to get food. I decide on Indigo Grill getting a spinach salad for me and a Porterhouse for Ian I figure I couldn't go wrong with that.

I sit down at the bar waiting and another woman sits down next to me looking as I feel. The bartender looks at me then back at her and shakes his head walking off to another customer. I look at her just as she does the same to me and feel as if I've found my long lost twin. Her skin is lighter, darker pink lips, hazel eyes, and curled dark brown hair everything else about us is almost identical.

"Rough day?" I ask trying to make my staring seem a little less creepy.

"You could say that."

I can't help but get freaked out when it sounds like my voice coming out of her body, "Same here." I turn back towards the bar before I start staring again.

"What's going on in your world?"

"I have no clue. My… boyfriend has this way of hypnotizing me caging me up in his world full of pleasure and once I'm out of it I feel… weird. I feel like I'm in a tailspin unsure of what to do when he is not in control and part of me likes it while the other doesn't."

"Wow."

"Sorry for unloading on you."

"No need I understand completely."

"What's going on in your world?"

"Work is kicking my ass because I can't seem to focus I haven't been able to focus for almost ten years now."

"Why is that?"

"This is going to sound really stupid but my first true love he proposed to me when we were both twenty three and I said yes. We had little disagreements here and there nothing crazy until he told me something that he was beginning to think that he had this weird sexual… preference."

"Gay?"

She laughs a little, "Far from it, it was like a strange fetish that I couldn't deal with I couldn't satisfy whatever new hunger he had. It was so out of left field that I couldn't fathom it. I told him that I needed time to think about it, which he thought was me breaking it off but I honestly wasn't. After thinking about it for two days straight I knew I couldn't be with him it would never work so I left I disappeared he probably thinks I'm dead."

"You didn't tell him anything?"

"Nope because if I did he would convince me into staying and after being knocked up by him I definitely couldn't leave so I left before that could even happen. He would track me down in a heartbeat if he knew I was still alive. Being this close knowing that at any given time I could run into him drives me insane but also gives me a little hope. I'm working up the courage to talk to him but I'm not ready yet especially not ready for the possibility that he could be married now with a family."

I turn back towards her and she does the same, "If you think he would track you down in a heartbeat then he still loves you no matter what he has so tell him whenever you feel comfortable."

She smiles a little, "Thank you."

I nod just as both of our orders are given to us. We walk out the restaurant about to head in opposite directions when we both turn around and say, "Good luck."

Did I just leave the twilight zone?

"You might want to wait Mr. Somerhalder is still talking to Mr. Newman." Janice says looking me up and down.

"He said he wants me with him at all times just about," I finish with a sweet smile ignoring her arrogant ways.

I make my way down the hall and open the door to two throaty laughs from two very attractive men that are both Doms as if one wasn't enough.

"Perfect timing Tiara meet my friend Ridge Newman."

"Nice to see you once again," His green eyes stare into mine as he bends over to place a kiss on my hand.

"Same to you sir… Mr. Newman." Oh God kill me now! I try to correct my wrong but it's too late. Ian and Ridge exchange a glance before Ian pulls me close obviously showing his claim.

"If Ian ever gives you a hard time, call me I'd gladly take you from him."

"Watch it Newman she's already mine."

Ridge chuckles patting Ian on the back then leaning down to whisper in my ear, "My offer still stands." With a smirk and a wink, he is out the door leaving me not as affected as Ian does when he gets in his flirty mood.

"He can be… a player but he's a great friend." Ian says walking to the couch, I guess feeling as if he has to stick up for Ridge.

"He seems very nice master." I reply sitting on the other side of the couch sitting the takeout bag on the table in front of him.

"Why are you so far away?"

"I figured you wanted space master."

"You think I'm mad because you addressed Ridge as your Dom well I'm not because I know you didn't mean it that way. You did fine but if we are in an environment with other Doms when they are in that element, you are to address them as sir. You will see exactly what I mean soon."

I get confused a bit but don't dwell on it.

The sun is setting when we finally leave. My body itches for Ian's touch and he knows that since he avoids touching me all together. I stare out the window as we pass building after building with my legs crossed. I'm afraid that my lack of underwear will result in the wetness creeping down my leg. I realize that it is taking us longer to get home for some reason.

"Master where are we going?"

"You will know soon enough."

Within five minutes, we pull up to a green building that blends in with the other shops and restaurants. What makes this place look weird is that is seems like an old abandoned movie theater. There are three doors, one yellow, another black, and the middle one glass. Ian takes a gift bag out the trunk then takes my hand and leads me through the glass doors.

It's all black illuminated by only the very dim wall lights at the end of the hall. Ian opens the lone door revealing what looks like a dressing room then hands me the gift bag. I go into the first stall and I'm surprised out how big it is that's when I realize it's for two people. With a smug grin, Ian sits down in the seat next to the mirror.

"Go ahead."

After taking off my clothes down to my bra, I peek inside the bag to see black and white material. I pull it out and almost faint seeing that a paper towel could give me more coverage than this.

I glance at Ian who looks very pleased with himself, "You obviously can't wear your bra so take it off."

Reluctantly I take it off then somehow maneuver into the white elastic but mostly black lace teddy. When I have it on, I feel the two little strings on the sides of my soaking core and realize this is a crotchless teddy. I control my eyes that want to roll so desperately then put my hands on my hips and look at Ian.

"Mmm I could take you right now."

"Why am I wearing this master?"

"It's not complete yet look in the bag."

I stare at him then bend over with my completely exposed behind towards the wall. I want to bang my head against the ground but not before cussing Ian out for personally picking this out. I take out the white matching leash and toss it to him, sink down onto my knees between his legs, and let him attach the unnecessary accessory.

"Stand up," Ian directs me once he is done.

I do as he says then he walks around me examining my body then stops in front of me, "If you want to play the part you have to look the part. We're at a BDSM club Tiara."

* * *

_Soon enough I will be looking for a beta because I'm afraid of taking on Christian Grey's point of view in my upcoming story so tell me if you want to help and give your opinion on it:) I will probably post it sooner than I intended because I want to see what people think. If you want to know what it is about, send me a message and I will tell you. Review, favorite, and all that good stuff please and thank you._


	11. Chapter 12: Hollow

**_A/N: Well I'm back only because I need opinions on the next chapter which I'm writing now this chapter I posted on my site which you should check out if you love me and even if you hate me:)_**

* * *

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

"Watch me and only me. You don't want to look at anyone else especially a Dom because they will want to punish you because they didn't give you permission. They will feel like they have the right to make you theirs but trust me Tiara you are all mine I own you and no one else will touch you."

I take a deep breath feeling as if I'm about to go into an auction but I will avoid being sold if I play my cards right. It's as if I'm on some drug making my mind go crazy unable to completely comprehend what is going on. I don't have a chance to say no I'm not supposed to say no this is what I do. I bow down and surrender everything that I am to this one man because he makes me and he can surely break me.

It's too late to let the word can't enter my mind when I'm on my knees crawling through a dim lit room watching heels and men's shoes pass me by. Murmurs of demands become more evident flowing around in the air and that's when I hear the crack of a whip. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

The feeling that destroys me assaults my chin making me look up, "Pay close attention Tiara."

"Yes master," I murmur looking at the scene that unravels before me along with other sets of people who get the privilege of being on their feet. I jump a little hearing the crack again but now I see it's not hitting me but a skinny pale red-head with a behind that matches her hair. Not a sound leaves her mouth but her green eyes scan the room only connecting to mine. It seems as if she is trying to tell me something send me a message with her mind but she looks away when a muscular blonde man hits her again.

I stare completely shocked at how he treats her as if her life is worthless she's nothing but a sexual hobby. _How can you talk as if you aren't the same as her maybe even less? _I resist the urge to sigh realizing that everything will only get worse for me because this is what I deserve and I better learn how to love it.

"I don't expect anymore looks from you that say I'm being to hard on you because I could always do that."

My eyes widen at Ian's words as I look at the blonde Dom shove another large dildo in the only remaining hole below her waist. A little bit of joy swells up in my soul when we are leaving the crowd and exploring deeper into my cage. We continue to pass people until we reach a staircase.

"Up."

"Yes master," I stand to my feet then walk upstairs remaining behind him. We turn to the right and reach two black double doors. Ian opens the door allowing me to walk in first then closes the door behind him. I turn around and there's that look the same look he gave me the day he caught me in his room. I have no clue why but I swallow as my breathing quickens somewhere inside I know I will end up begging for relief.

[x]

Ian allows me to get dressed alone, which I'm thankful for even after the man has literally touched every part of me I still like changing without him. I take off the teddy and throw it in its previous bag along with the leash. I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror wondering when my naked form became limbo between my new life and old life the new me and the old me. I brush my hair over to my left shoulder looking at the dark red spot on my neck from Ian's mouth then look at the matching spots all over my body.

I clench my jaw as my eyes water looking at the marks on me inflicted by another man that doesn't care about me. I take a deep breath then begin to put on the clothes that the old me used to wear I came in this place a different person but walking out I feel drained.

The car ride is silent part of me is happy for that while the other isn't. When Ian allows me to get out the car alone and head to my room I know that I'm finally free for the moment because my Dom has retired for the night.

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

I brush my hands over my face as the water falls down on me. Nothing is making sense at all I've never lost it I've never broke out of my zone but for the first time in years I did. I shake my head as the memory of me looking into Tiara's eyes replays in my mind. I can't handle looking in her eyes ever since the first time I can't do it. They make me want to fall apart to hold her close and kiss her lips until all the oxygen leaves my body. For the first time in my life I'm asking myself why do I do this, why am I a Dom? _Michelle Evans._

I gave up that search a long time ago but if I'm honest with myself, I never stopped thinking about her. Who ever forgets the first person to break their heart not just break but obliterate, shatter, destroy, and take away. I put my hands on the wall trying to force out the only thought running through my mind, _every girl after her has been a replacement including Tiara._

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I wring out my hair and towel dry it as the tears remain so close to the surface but I'm determined to keep them down. I walk down the hall and head down to the kitchen ready to eat anything in sight. I grab a can of strawberry icing and a spoon then dive in needing comfort. As if he were waiting for me to leave my room Ian strolls into the kitchen, only wearing sweatpants that hang off his hips, and looks at me.

"When are you going to sleep?"

I stick the spoon into the frosting, "I don't know whenever my mind decides to slowdown. You?"

"Soon." He opens the refrigerator and grabs a beer then leans back on the counter in front of me.

"Why don't you use condoms?"

Ian shrugs, "Why would I? They aren't necessary."

"How do you know that?"

"You've been on birth control for about a year now."

"And again, how do you know that?"

"C'mon I had to do my research."

"Research is Googling my name and seeing if I have a criminal record but knowing my medical history is personal beyond personal!"

"After so many times it becomes natural Tiara you aren't the first one you know that."

As if he has had this conversation before, every word flows out with ease. I put the can down and walk out the kitchen, "I'm tired."

[x]

I wake up way too early for my liking but give up on going back to sleep for the third time. After doing my usual morning routine in the bathroom I head down the hallway but stop when I hear typing away. I peek my head in to see Ian very focused on the couch with his laptop his practically new home for the past four days. I decide to sneak back out until he looks up at me and I completely freeze.

By the look he is giving me, I can tell he doesn't favor the distance so I walk over and stop in front of him but he pulls on top of him. We look into each other's eyes making me completely forget why I was angry. Out of nowhere, our lips are clashing making up for every second that we lost.

My hands roam down to the bottom of his shirt and pull it off throwing it to the side.

"I'm sorry," Ian murmurs against my lips as we work on each other's clothes.

"I don't care anymore," I reply right before we begin the attempt to fix our problems in the only way we know how.

**Four Months Later:**

Lately I've felt alone distancing myself from everything I know even the one thing that my life revolves around, Ian. I couldn't stand being with him knowing that something was going through his head that put a barrier in between us. What am I talking about? There has always been a barrier between us. He set that up in the beginning telling me my heart can't want him only my body.

I get up and look at the clock that tells me I'm only four hours and thirteen minutes into my day. I go in my closet and throw everything that Ian didn't buy for me into various suitcases then do the same in the bathroom. Without a second thought, I walk downstairs and to the car Ian didn't buy as well, then speed off. I can't be his Submissive I've broken the golden rule.

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

I get up reluctantly wanting to sleep past six but I can't. Right after I come out of the bathroom the doorbell rings. I head downstairs and open the door to hazel eyes. It's as if all the wind is knocked out of my body as she stares at me.

"Hi." She murmurs tearing away her eyes down to her hands.

"Michelle..."

"Um may I come in?" I can't find my voice so I move to the side allowing her to step in. She looks around then chuckles a bit, "You always loved high ceilings." She then turns around and looks at me, "How have you been?"

"Uh good I guess."

Michelle looks a little disappointed, "Good I should expect that since you're king of the universe."

"That doesn't mean I didn't miss you c'mon Michelle I'm not heartless… not when it comes to you."

"I know there's something beating in your chest but does it beat for someone else?"

I step closer not being able to hold back anymore. I cradle her face in my hands, "It has always been you."

"What about-"

"They don't mean anything to me." My mind jumps back to Tiara then back to reality, "I only care about you."

"I never stopped loving you no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop. This is all my fault I should've never walked out I didn't mean to but I knew if we sat down and talked about it you would've convinced me to stay."

"What's so wrong with that? Why would I ever let you go without a fight? I loved you I still do. It was my fault it always was and I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you like that I should've held you close and told you no matter what I want you." I wipe away the lone tear that falls down her cheek.

"I couldn't be what you wanted me to be."

"You already are."

**Point of View: Tiara Green 8:37 AM**

Cheynne passes me a cup of tea then sits down with a cup for herself as well. "So the first time I've seen my friend in months she comes to me crying what gives? Was it the zillionaire boyfriend?"

I chuckle slightly, "You could say that."

"Well you got your shit packed so I guess you moved out and by the way you look he has drained everything out of you."

I simply nod then take a sip of tea as I feel tears ready to fly down my face. "He finished what his cousin started. I used to be outgoing and fun but now I'm empty and torn apart. I was so stupid to believe that somehow this could work that I could hop from one family member to the other and expect different results."

"What happened? I figured out what Cody did but what did Ian do? Did he hurt you physically?"

"I thought I deserved it and a little sick part of me liked it almost but that was in the moment. I thought it would be a little easier if I tricked myself into loving it but in the end, I ended up loving the wrong thing. I don't know what's wrong with me I just want to leave but I can barely walk down the street without being stopped and asked about Ian or our relationship the shitty relationship we have."

"Tiara nothing is wrong with you maybe you're a little beaten d- I'm sorry wrong choice of words." She shakes her head then looks down running her hands over her face. Even my own best friend has no clue what to do concerning me.

My heart sinks when my phone goes off I let it ring but when they call again, I know a search party is out for me right now. "I have to go I drove around a little so that will keep them occupied but I have to leave right now."

"Wait what?"

I get up and turn off my phone, "When Ian or one of his men come here you tell them that I came here for a couple minutes telling you that I needed a break maybe go on vacation."

"Are you running away from him?" Cheynne replies walking after me.

"I just need some time to think to relax I need time." I walk out the door and practically run to my car. I go across town and use my parents' information to get in their account. I draw out three thousand dollars not knowing what I will do but whatever I decide, I can do it with three thousand.

I begin my two-hour drive thinking about how Ian will react when he hears the full story.

_"I think I know the man you're trying to find. Your name must be Michelle."_

_She looks at me weird then replies, "How did you know?"_

_"We're together sort of."_

_"You mean you're his-"_

_"Yes submissive."_

_Michelle's jaw quivers a little, "What a small world."_

_"He loves you I can tell," I murmur realizing how much this will hurt. I pull out a napkin and a pen from my purse then write down his number and my number. "I'm willing to walk away we could never be together but you still have a chance Michelle… I never did."_

_"It's so scary how much we think alike. I'm not going to push you out of his life."_

_"He never let me in. I'm his hobby a distraction but you you're his first and only love. Give me a couple months you can prepare yourself and I can slowly ease my way out. You have to be ready at any second though because the moments where I'm alone are very rare."_

_"Wait are you saying I come in when you leave? You don't think he will be a little skeptical or even shut me out?"_

_"He hasn't shut you out so I doubt he ever will. Don't you think it is weird how much we look alike? I bet that all the others have some similarity to us but this is the perfect time to come back in his life. Ian needs you more than ever right now why else would he practically be with your twin."_

_Michelle runs her fingers through her hair a habit that she most likely picked up from her ex. "We can't do this by ourselves. I mean I can tell you what to do so that you don't leave a trail but how can we keep him occupied? He will put me to the side when he realizes that you're gone."_

_"I think I have it covered I know two people that care about him just enough to keep him away from me and push him to you."_

_She nods and takes a deep breath, "I guess we should leave now before his food gets cold."_

_I nod then we both head in opposite directions but turn around to say, "Good luck."_

I debate whether to call the other two important people of this plan but choose to only call one. After an hour, I pull over and pull out the pre-paid phone I bought a week ago.

"Did you get away?"

"I'm in San Clemente right now I only have another hour to go."

He releases a breath, "Good. You shouldn't stop till you get there I'm sure Ian is closing in."

"You know I have a week before he knows where I am David guaranteed me that."

"You don't know who you're dealing with Tiara. Ian didn't give up on Michelle until almost six years after she left even if he doesn't love you he is a man who demands answers. He is going to find you it's just when we aren't sure about."

"Stop being so paranoid Ridge I have faith in you this all depends on how well you and David do your job."

"I'll c-" I hear a banging on the other line, "Tiara drive and throw your phone in the water knowing Ian he can track you with your phone off. Take this time and get a different car he probably has a GPS in yours even though you bought it. You need money, call me and I will take care of it. Ian will soon call your parents and all their bank accounts will be monitored. I have to go he is here I will call you or David will in another two hours to make sure everything is okay."

After speaking in almost one breath, he hangs up and I'm left to carry out my new instructions.

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

"Ridge open the damn door!" After another minute, he opens it and I come storming in.

"Have you heard from her?"

"Who?"

"Tiara she disappeared all her stuff is gone and so is her car but Baldwin is tracking her down I was hoping that she came to you for some reason."

"No I haven't seen her since the day I met her. What happened?"

"I don't know I thought everything was fine then on top of all this shit Michelle walks through my door."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asks as we sit down in his living room.

"Yeah it's just the timing why couldn't Tiara leave after Michelle got here it's just too much to handle in a couple hours. So now Michelle is sitting at my place as I run around trying to search for another woman."

"If Tiara was willing to walk out on you without even giving you a reason she wasn't meant to be with you in any kind of way."

"But this is the first time that a sub has walked out on me they usually tell me why then leave not disappear into thin air. Who am I to complain Michelle came back why am I looking for Tiara?"

Ridge looks out the window obviously searching for an answer, "I think you broke your own rule I think you started to care about her. How could you not she's the spitting image of Michelle?"

"I'm not that stupid though I haven't done it before I wouldn't start now." I reply running both hands through my hair.

"You have to admit that there's a part of you that loves Tiara."

"No! I mean as a friend sure but I wouldn't cross that line!"

"You did when you took her virginity! That day you didn't fuck her you made love to her and you know who's the last woman you did that to? Michelle and you loved her wholeheartedly so wake up Ian you love the girl!"

I shake my head not willing to accept his explanation, "Tell me if you hear anything." I get up and begin to walk out.

"Don't waste your time man love the woman who came to you not the replacement!"

I clench my jaw as I close the door behind me. Why the fuck would she leave?_ Let's take a second shall we and remember the last man she ran away from and why. Does that give you an answer?_ I take a deep breath knowing that it shouldn't hurt this bad it shouldn't feel like Michelle left me all over again. _Get a grip dumbass it hurts worse you know why? You love her you love Tiara Green and Michelle Evans so accept it!_

I rest my head on the steering wheel. That couldn't be true, ever. I wouldn't love two women at once I'm barely capable of loving one.

* * *

_Don't forget to review and all that good stuff check out my site:) I just remembered next chapter is the last but next story, Nothing Less, will be up very soon_


	12. Chapter 13: Compromising Ultimatums

_A/N: I FINALLY FINISHED IT WOOO! This is the last chapter of this story but don't worry I'm already writing the first chapter of the next story. If there are terrible stupid mistakes here I will fix them later because I'm extra tired it's 12:21 AM right now. This will also be on my site but if you are reading here, enjoy the last chapter for now:)_

* * *

**Point of View: Tiara Green One Month Later**

I walk down the concrete stairs to the perfect beach that lies before me.

"¿Le gustaría tener una bebida señorita?" Asks a very attractive man.

"Sí muchas gracias," I reply taking a drink off the tray and after one sip, I know it's One-Barrel rum with some Coca-Cola something that has turned into my favorite.

The Belizean weather has made it a perfect day to wear my revealing turquoise bikini in December. I can't remember a time where I was more relaxed but I know that will soon be over. I put a towel down then lie down on the warm sand watching the water move closer then fall back.

I put on my sunglasses looking up at the sky as I think about the day I will have to leave since hiding from Ian Somerhalder is like trying to hide from the man upstairs… impossible. This is the third place I have been to; I spent two days in Rancho Palos Verdes, CA, then a little island off the coast and now San Pedro, Belize. Ridge thought it was best to just leave the country all together and since he is the only one I have been talking to I agreed.

After coming here, I lost all communication with the world but considering Ridge had talked to me almost three times a day then nothing at all, I know Ian is getting closer. I sigh then get up and sit in a spot where the tide can engulf me up to my hips.

I close my eyes pushing all thoughts out of my head but I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. I get up and head back to my room, which isn't far since I'm staying in one of the Sea Houses right next to the beach. I lock the door behind me once I get inside then go to the bathroom upstairs for a bath.

I sit there curled up listening to the meeting of the ocean to land then the one sound I didn't want to hear greets me, "Hello Tiara."

"I knew you'd be coming soon."

"Did you really think you would be able to hide forever from me of all people?"

"Who told you?"

"You, you left a trail even though it was small it said a lot." Ian walks into my line of sight then sits on the edge of the tub. "Since your parents are a day ahead they didn't get Ridge's message until after they talked to me saying that they didn't withdraw a large amount of money which leaves you. Then Baldwin simply slipped up speaking to Michelle in hushed tones when they thought I was away. They were in some heated discussion about where to move you because I was getting too close. Now that leaves the most deceitful piece of this puzzle, Michelle. I confronted her about it and she put up a good front but she cracked ended up begging me not to leave her and not to be mad but I was beyond pissed. I told her if she couldn't believe me when it came to other women there was no hope for us."

"So you broke up with the woman you loved for me, a woman you don't care about at all?"

"Oh baby I left her because I didn't want her we grew apart not because I wanted you in a way more than my submissive."

I stand up getting pissed off and step out the tub, "Then why the fuck would you come all the way to Belize? Why would you exile everyone that had something to do with me getting away from you? Yes I ran as far away as I could because of you!" I grab a towel and wrap it around myself walking out towards the bedroom.

"Tell me why Tiara tell me why you left."

"Because I couldn't be what you wanted I couldn't make you my everything because I lost myself along the way! You did exactly what Cody did to me I just condoned it because you put your sick twist on it! Somewhere inside I believed I could change you that maybe you could…"

"Could what?"

"Never mind it's pointless."

Ian brushes his finger over my cheek then lifts my chin so that I have no choice but to look at him. He looks into my eyes with something different that I've never seen or maybe never noticed. "You're so beautiful."

I part my lips slightly needing oxygen to restrain from fainting. _Wasn't I mad two seconds ago? You're pathetic one touch and you're putty in his hands! _I've never heard a tone that gentle come from Ian's mouth. His hands slide down my arms and my eyes follow but I look back up when I hear, "You have no clue what you do to me." Ian continues to look in my eyes as he takes my hands up to the hem of his shirt.

"We ca-"

"Do it."

I pull off the offensive material making my heart skip a beat looking at the most perfect body ever.

Ian moves my hands down to his belt, "Go ahead."

I undo his belt and pants then let them fall to the ground. He runs his thumb over my bottom lip, down my neck, then to the towel that covers me up.

"We shouldn't do this."

"We need to do this we both have points to prove and they start in bed. Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop."

I stare up into a pair of blue eyes that can coax me into doing anything. Ian hooks his finger into the towel giving it a little tug before it falls apart onto the ground. I figure it's useless to even try to think with this man in front of me.

He picks me up and lays me down on the bed much softer than I expected. All too soon, I'm biting my lip as Ian kisses up my body to my lips. A whimper falls out my mouth when the familiar fullness slowly returns. Our lips are almost immediately connected making that tingling current more evident between us.

"I missed you," He groans against my lips before our tongues begin their dance. Ian slowly moves in and out as he intertwines his fingers with mine then slides them up above my head. I wrap my legs around his waist urging him deeper but when his lips find that sweet spot on my neck I can't control the moans that tumble out of my mouth.

The tightening in my stomach continues as I get closer and closer to my end. It feels as if every part of me is being seduced creating an overwhelming pleasure. In what seems like next to no time, my body is experiencing an out of this world orgasm with the one man I want the most.

The filter I had on my mouth is long gone along with the wall I built to block out the thoughts I wouldn't accept but it's too late. My lips are already forming the unforgivable sentence that I could never take back which will ruin everything.

"I love you."

[x]

"Are you sure you don't want move back in with me?" Ian asks pulling me closer by my hips.

"You spent a week with me in Belize trying to talk me out of it but I'm not budging."

"I remember I spent most of the time in bed because you couldn't get enough of me."

"I think you have it the other way around."

Ian smiles but it soon disappears, "I want to show you something before you leave." He takes my hand leading me upstairs to the doors I tried to open so long ago but where locked.

"Any guesses?"

I shake my head then he pulls out keys and unlocks the door. Ian allows me to walk in first and I can feel him trailing closely behind. My jaw drops looking at a room full of padded tables, gleaming chains and cuffs, carabineers hanging from the ceiling, a giant cross like structure on the wall, then various tools hung up on a wall but all I recognize are handcuffs, canes, and a whip. I turn my attention to the bed with black and grey sheets and intricately carved black posts that look quite sturdy. My breath hitches when I realize why they have to be so sturdy.

I glance over to the black leather couch facing the bed and all I can do is imagine the eighteen women doing only God knows what while Ian watched. I feel a pang of jealousy and hurt in my chest thinking about all the women that have come before and have been much more experienced.

I notice the room looks even larger because one of my worst enemies is a whole wall, a mirror. Even with my clothes on, I feel absolutely exposed, sensing Ian's presence looming over me.

"This is where you… the others this is where it all happened."

I look up to see Ian staring through the mirror, "Yes and where you would've been if other things didn't get in the way. I know that we agreed to I guess date without the titles and I agreed to put all of this behind me but one more time?"

"What?" I turn around wanting to fully understand what he is asking of me.

"Be my submissive this one last time then that's it we move on… together."

I search his eyes looking for any inkling of a lie for some underhanded trick to pull me back into all of this.

"One night Tiara that's all I ask."

"What happens after though?"

"We go back to where we are now but without unfinished business hanging over us"

I take a deep breath knowing that I will regret it, "Fine one last time and that's it well as long as we're together."

A smirk begins to form, "Deal."

We sit there staring at each other in silence. Ian slowly saunters over to me unbuttoning his pants. He gives me that 'you have no idea how hard I'm going to fuck you' smirk making my nipples shoot up. He stops barely inches in front of me then walks behind me making my senses go into overdrive. What is he about to do?

"Walk to the bed." I do as I'm told and with my knees touching the sheets, I stare down at the bed unsure of what Ian would do if I made eye contact. He pulls my tank top off then with one hand unsnaps my bra and I let it slide off my arms into the floor. Ian then takes my pants off and yanks my thong off my body.

After snaking his arm around my torso, he shoves two fingers inside me and starts pumping in and out fast. "For once in your life Tiara you're going to listen to me. Tonight you will do anything and everything I say no questions asked no sideways looks and no hesitation. You're going to have an out of body experience and you'll probably say stop even when you don't mean it. If you can't handle it anymore and need me to stop you say popsicle. I like the word popsicle don't you?"

I couldn't even force another sound out of my mouth other than a moan. "Answer me Tiara."

"Mmm yes." Ian pulls my hair back making me look into his intense light blue eyes.

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes master."

He smirks down at me slowing down his fingers pulling them out, "Now you're catching on. Put your arms straight out in front of you."

I do as I'm told and Ian dangles handcuffs in front of me. He moves my arms closer then locks me in. "Try to pull apart."

A few seconds of metal painfully digging into my skin is enough to prove his point of what not to do.

"Turn around and on your knees." I get down and my eyes are directly on his growing bulge. Ian slowly unzips his pants, hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, and pulls them both down at once.

"Look up at me." I remove my eyes from his already impressive length and to his eyes. "This is for my pleasure only and if you satisfy me I'll let you cum. Suck and obviously no hands."

I take him into my mouth sucking hard but bobbing my head slowly. Ian throws his head back jaw hanging in midair letting a loud moan tumble out of his mouth. He takes hold of my hair and pulls me back with a pop sound as his length leaves my mouth. Ian lets go and motions me up with his finger. When I'm on my feet, he walks around me and lies back on the bed.

He motions me over with his pointer finger, "Come finish Tiara." I crawl onto the bed and begin sucking again an activity that I always loving doing with Ian. I feel him coming closer to his end as I slowly move my head up and down enjoying my own large... popsicle.

"Don't stop you stop I stop." Ian leans up, grabs my hips, positions my bottom half so that I'm straddling him, and lies back down when he is satisfied with the distance between my legs.

I feel so open and exposed being on top of him reversed. He puts both hands on my behind grasping firmly while slowly licking up the one place that has his name all over it. Before he even touched me, I was wet from the thoughts going through my head so I was ready to burst at the seams when he started sucking my clit hard. I groaned around his pure steel length knowing that any second we both would reach our wits end. It was game over for me when Ian bit down gently on my clit it was so intense and I couldn't even make a sound since warm cum filled my mouth.

"Mmm good girl." Ian pulls me up by my hair, picks me up, and then lowers my hips down entering me. He puts his legs between mine then spreads them apart. "This is so you can't even think about closing your legs." He whispers into my ear making me crave him all over again. He puts his hands on my hips moving up and down slowly but that doesn't last long.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ah fuck!" I moan with every pounding thrust. My body trembles ready to fall apart at any second and of course the sexpert notices it. Ian pulls me down by my hair to where I'm laying back on his chest.

"Don't do it Tiara if you do your ass will be a fiery red when I'm done with it."

"Yes master."

I inhale through clenched teeth as Ian starts to move those glorious hips again but slower. I begin to feel that build up again of that indescribable pleasure but right now it could make my body shatter into a million pieces.

"Doesn't that feel good baby?"

"Yes master."

"Mmm I've been wanting to have you like this for awhile now."

It takes my mind a second to comprehend what Ian said but it triggers something. I practically relive the past two weeks up to this moment in a minute. I might've overanalyzed it maybe even took it completely wrong but it's worth it. My heart already clenches in fear of what it will have to endure if I'm right.

"Popsicle."

In what seems like the speed of light, all normalcy returns and we're two equals no restraints and no rules. Ian looks at me with concern on his face but I know better than that.

"What's wrong?"

Silence fills the room for a moment but I disturb it. "You're one sick son of a bitch," I murmur before getting up to dress myself.

He chuckles as if he heard wrong, "Talking clothed seems better."

I'm already walking out of the sick playpen when he gets up.

"Tiara wait!" He comes running down the stairs and pulls me back by my hand when I'm only five steps from the door. "What are you talking about?"

"You can cut the bullshit now I know what all of this was for. The second you got on your fancy jet to Belize your intentions were pure shit. Me being stupid as hell and telling you that I loved you was just the icing on your sweet revenge cake."

"What did you expect Tiara? I'm a Dominant I believe in consequences you weren't going to get away with leaving me. You told me you would never leave without telling me but I wake up to a heap of bullshit you created for me! On top of that, you completely disregarded the one most important rule. I don't do relationships, I don't do girlfriends, I don't do hearts and flowers, I don't do that lovey dovey shit, and I definitely do not put up with love! I don't love and I don't allow people to love me to want more from me! If they do well too bad they are out the door."

"I was gone out your hair and your perfect world all the way in Belize! Why the fuck would come get me if you didn't want me? You know what I don't care. Let me guess this was all fake this was so you could hurt me as I hurt you. I don't understand how I could hurt you since you don't care about me and don't have a heart. Oh wait how could we forget about Michelle?"

"Tiara don't go there."

"Actually I think I will. She is the reason why I stand before you why I'm number nineteen! Every girl after her that participated in your sick fantasies was just a replacement for Michelle. Everything that you did to me and the others was just what you wanted to do to Michelle what you wish she would've allowed but she was smart enough to say no. Well thank god there's one woman with sense that stayed away from you but of course you fucked her up for life! I'll probably be in some crazy house by the end of the week because of all the shit I have endured because of you!"

Ian looks at me as if I just slapped him but I haven't even gotten to the best part.

"Now I finally understand why you lied about your name it was because I was right and the rest of the world was right in our opinions of you. I don't think I've ever seen the good side of you and I doubt I ever will because this will surely be the last damn time I'm here! I cannot fathom why you would put on a whole show for me and act like you cared about me any way! Actually I do it's because you're as heartless as you lead on sadly it has taken me almost a year to realize it. To realize that I really did lose my virginity to a heartless sadistic arrogant bastard and I truly do regret it now because I could've pulled a random guy off the street to have sex with instead of you and I wouldn't regret it! Now here I am regretting every month, every day, every minute, and every second that I have spent with you that I have even known that you existed!"

He looks at me with his jaw clenched probably debating if he can get away with murdering me. "The pure hatred, regret, agonizing pain, mental and emotionally scarring goes both ways. At least I didn't bruise you or leave a scar like the one who shall remain nameless."

"Below the belt but it's fine now since I'm done with you. Go ahead and call Michelle the replacement for the replacement."

Without another look, I head towards the door gladly not looking back at my oppressor.

[x]

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder Five Days Later**

I stare ahead at the door waiting for it to open for Tiara come and tell me that she can't live without me and I tell her the same but it won't happen. The pain has been inexpressible almost unbearable to the point where I feel as if tears will stream from my eyes. If that were to happen I wouldn't care and I wouldn't hold back as long as I had Tiara in my arms and I were in hers but if she were here I wouldn't have a reason to cry.

I take a deep breath to contain the growing lump in my throat just as I hear Ridge coming down the hall.

"I see you still haven't moved and still haven't fixed the damn hole in the wall," He says looking at the proof of my fist flying through the wall next to my closet. He squats down in front of me, "How are you feeling?"

I say nothing staring back at him.

"Still a mute. Well have you called Tiara or tried calling her friend uh… Cheynne?" Ridge rolls his eyes when I don't answer, "Baldwin wasn't kidding when he said that you haven't made progress. Look, I would tell you to track Tiara's ass down but it would be pointless since I doubt you're wiling to apologize or admit what you and I know. If you just told the woman that you loved her, she would take you back in two seconds. If you wont tell her the truth about your feelings that you try but fail to ignore, move on with your life."

"I can't live without her."

* * *

_Thank you for reading this far I will try not to keep you all waiting for the next story Nothing Less. You will know next chapter what clearly happened between Tiara and Ian. Now I need to know some opinions! I have two ideas to where this could go but I'm leaving it up to the people. Bring a baby in the picture yes or no? I am already leaning one way but I won't reveal what I want unless I get PM with your answer in it:) Review and all that good stuff please and thank you!_


	13. Next Story!

The second story for this series is up already people go read it! Please and thank you:) It picks up right where this story left off now go read it!


End file.
